Beholden
by bleuebellebleue
Summary: He gave her a sheepish smile, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder that he might actually be enjoying himself, despite what he might say. "..so if I put it in other words.." he began. "You're kinda stuck with me.” All rights belong to Hiro Mashima, creator of FT
1. O N E

The music was blaring and people were dancing. Somewhere in a corner, Lucy Heartfilia sat on a stool, holding a cocktail glass in one hand and clutching her head with another.

The loud noise was causing her to have a severe headache. And she could feel the dizziness from the alcohol kicking in.

Oh well, that's what she gets for being a light drinker.

She set her glass aside and finally got up, slinging her bag over her shoulders.

"Well, I'll be going now!" She announced.

"Whaa-! Already? C'mon stay a bit longer!" Cana whined.

"Nah, it's getting pretty late. And it's a Wednesday night. Besides I've got to go feed Plue."

"Hmph! Party pooper." Cana muttered darkly under her breath.

"Lu-chan, you sure you'd be okay with only this? It's really cold outside y'know? You could wait for a little while longer and then haul a cab with me!" Levy suggested, while she skeptically eyed Lucy's casual work clothes.

"Well, I would've been better dressed if you wouldn't have just dragged me over here directly from work." Lucy jokingly reminded. "And.. you become a giggling, out of control mess, when you're drunk Levy." She finished with a laugh.

"Hmph! I do not!" Levy huffed.

"Do too!"

"Anyway...you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah! Besides it's just a 10 minute walk from here. It'll be fine!"

"If you say so." Erza said.

"Be careful okay? Message us once you reach home."

"For sure, Juvia! Anyway, you all enjoy and have a blast, 'kay? And Cana, congratulations once again!"

"You can count on that!" Cana winked. "But just a 'congratulations' wouldn't suffice Heartfilia. I need you to be my drinking partner the next time we meet. And I won't take a 'no'!"

"What was this then?" Lucy asked, surprised. The girls had all been spontaneously dragged to the Rosemary bar by Cana earlier that evening, who announced that she finally got promoted to her dream post at work.

"Just a warm up." The brunette smirked.

Lucy chuckled and waved them all a goodbye.

"Don't drink too much okay? You all still have work tomorrow!"

The warmth and comfort of Rosemary's disappeared as soon as she stepped outside, only to be replaced by a chilly breeze. She shivered, pulling her thin white cardigan closer to her chest, in a futile attempt to warm herself up.

"Levy was right. It's hella cold out here. Better be quick."

Lucy began her walk home, taking long strides to be quick. With each passing moment outside, she realised how much she had actually underestimated the September weather.

She walked through the lit streets of Magnolia, her mind preoccupied with the never ending ideas for her latest story. She was so lost in her own world, that she didn't even realise that she was almost home.

Her mind wandering off to La-La-Land and her consciousness being barely there with her, she experienced the worst scare of her life when a loud voice was suddenly heard from inside the alley just a little while away from her apartment.

Lucy cautiously neared it, craning her neck and squinting her eyes to get a better look ahead. It wasn't a very dark alley, but it wasn't the best lit too.

The voice was heard again, and with a gasp of shock , she realised that it sounded like a groan. A groan of a person who was hurt.

In her entire 25 years of existence, Lucy has always been the kind of person to walk away from trouble and risks. She was happy living a normal life, working her dream job, and just be able to live without the presence of any unwanted problems.

That trouble, she believed, was only best suited for her imagination as a writer.

Even now, she debated whether to go investigate or just leave it be. She had an overwhelming urge to just walk away, just take 20 more steps away from this alley. Because, god knows what lies in there. Investigating could lead to some trouble that she clearly had no place in for her trouble-and-risk-free life.

'C'mon Lucy! Just take a freaking step! Walk away!'

However, careful as she was, she was still a person with a good heart. The muffled groans of pain becoming louder by the second became increasingly hard to ignore.

'C'mon Lucy! Just- Ughh forget it!'

With a sigh of defeat, she carefully and warily headed towards the source. Maybe she could just help the person and make sure they get proper medical attention, and then call it a day. Yeah, that'll work.

Only that it didn't.

She couldn't help but let out a small shriek at the sight in front of her. A young man, with unnatural salmon coloured hair, lay, whimpering in the alleyway. He was clutching his side, which was severely wounded and bleeding heavily. With a painful tug of heart, Lucy noticed, that he was also covered in various other scratches and bruises.

"Oh no!"

Her initial shock gone, she immediately crouched down after recovering from her paralysed state to aid the man and take a better look at his wounds.

"Oh my Mavis!"

His side was cut deep and he was bleeding at an uncontrollable rate. This could prove to be fatal if not treated immediately.

The young man just whimpered in response, and continued groaning painfully.

"Wa-it! Hang in there! Please! I'll call the medics. They'll be here in a minute!"

Lucy was not surprised to find her voice shaking with fear. She fought back tears and started fumbling through her bag, digging for her phone. She felt so lightheaded, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to just crawl in a corner and cry.

The sight of blood always made her like that.

Her search stopped when an iron grasp clasped her wrists.

His breathing was heavy, and half his face was cast under the shadows of his spiky and long hair.

Despite being so severely wounded, his strong grip made Lucy's heart beat at the rate of 80 miles per hour. Second opinions clouded her mind, leaving her in a trance.

"Do...n't.." He wheezed.

"H-Huh?"

"Don't call...any..one.." he managed with difficulty.

"But you're injured! You-You need help right this inst-"

"Ple..ase..n..o.."

And before she could argue anymore, his grip loosened and his hand fell down with a thud.


	2. T W O

It was just another normal day for Lucy Heartfilia. Wake up at 7, stretch for about 15 minutes, and then have a hearty breakfast of oatmeal and berries, occasionally accompanied with a glass of fruit juice. A hot, relaxing shower 10 minutes later, followed by getting dressed for work. After that, checking her mail and other important stuff, feeding Plue and finally beginning her walk to work.

True, it was just another normal day for Lucy Heartfilia. Not.

It was half past 8, and she was sitting on her dining table, across a complete stranger, eating pancakes. A rather attractive one too, she added as an afterthought.

"What was your name again?" She asked him.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Prince of the fire dragons."

"Such a fancy title" She mumbled, however Natsu didn't hear it, or didn't choose to hear it.

She watched him scarf down the breakfast she prepared, with such urgency and speed that she worried that he just might end up choking.

"Hey now, you should take it easy! We wouldn't want you choking now, do we?"

He swallowed, before giving her a toothy grin.

"I'm the son of the king of the fire dragons, choking on such delicious food is not how I plan to die."

Lucy raised her eyebrows at his cocky response while she reminisced about his condition the night before.

How she managed to make it to her apartment while practically carrying him still surprised her. It was totally unbelievable! Also, she didn't know why, but for some forgotten reason, she decided against calling for help and took this complete and brutally injured stranger home.

Talk about stupid.

That whole night, she tended to his wounds, and cleaned him up. He was carefully tucked in the warm sheets of her bed, breathing heavily, but surely. Meanwhile she took haven on the floor, near his side, carefully watching over him.

When exhaustion claimed her and she drifted off, she didn't know.

All she remembered next, was the morning light being blocked by something..or someone.

She almost punched him in the face, when the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was his face, smiling widely down at her, his onyx eyes twinkling and full of life.

His bruises and injuries were all miraculously healed, and the deep gash from the night before had been reduced to nothing more than just a shallow cut.

To say that Lucy was utterly baffled at the sight before her would've been the understatement of the century.

She was hyperventilating like crazy and the situation got no better when Natsu, apparently started sprouting nonsense about 'dragons' and 'magic' and 'dragons slayers' and what not.

It wasn't until her dining table was almost set on fire that she believed him. Believed that Natsu Dragneel...well..wasn't exactly human.

Natsu was smiling apologetically, while Lucy inspected the damage. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give her a good scare. She finally turned to face him, scared beyond her wits from the supernatural being.

"Please don't kill me!" She pleaded before Natsu even got the chance to say anything. "I promise I'll do whatever you say, but please don't hurt me!"

Natsu's confused expression was replaced by a mischievous smirk, and he spoke with a deep voice, acting all high and mighty.

"Anything huh? Really?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

Lucy visibly gulped, but for the sake of her not-so-endangered life, nodded timidly.

"Well then!" He announced happily. "Make me something delicious to eat! Lots of it!"

And that is how she ended up preparing breakfast for him. He insisted that she join him, so she did, all the while watching him intently.

"Before you ask anymore questions." He said, swallowing the last of his food, "I'm really sorry about the table. You just wouldn't calm down so I panicked too. And no, I won't hurt you. I didn't plan to, to begin with."

Lucy nodded, suddenly embarrassed at her behaviour. 'But hey!' She thought. 'In my defence, not everyday do you find a supernatural being in you house, setting your table on fire!'

She cleared her throat, and then asked that one question that had been irking her for the longest time.

"Well..Uhm..Natsu..you clearly aren't human. So what exactly are you?"

"I'm a dragon slayer."

"I— a what?"

He grinned in amusement, taking pleasure of her completely bewildered state.

"I'm a dragon slayer." He repeated. "A fire one to be exact."

"Yeah, kinda figured.." she mumbled darkly.

"I'm the son of the king of fire dragons- Igneel. He's the one who has taught me everything I know!"

Lucy couldn't help but notice how exited Natsu was talking about Igneel. He was practically beaming when he talked about his father. He must really love him.

"He must be an amazing person then." Lucy said softly.

At this, Natsu gave a loud laugh and shook his head repeatedly.

"Nah, He isn't." He said.

"H-Huh?"

"Igneel isn't a person, silly! He is a dragon. A pretty awesome one, if I say so myself!"

"W-What? You mean to tell me that your father is-is a dr-dragon? A DRAGON?"

"Yep!" He agreed, popping the 'p'.

"I—oh—wow—uhm—this is..I need a moment to comprehend all of this."

Lucy wanted to laugh and cry at the same moment. Well what're the odds that a complete stranger, who is not even human, and is some sort of prince, is in her house, of all people, and is chatting with her over breakfast like some old friend who hasn't been in touch with her for ages?

Zero. They should be a big, fat, zero. So why on Earth is it happening? Right here, right now?

Lucy wanted to pull her hair out so bad.

'Pull yourself together Lucy!'

She cleared her throat again, successfully capturing his attention.

"So..uhm Natsu.." she began awkwardly.

No matter what the odds were, no matter who he is, what he is, or where he came from, he has been healed. The main reason he was here anyway. So she had successfully served her purpose. So he can happily leave now, taking care of his dragon slayer business, while she returns back to her good-ol' life, and gradually forget about this whole exchange.

"When do you plan on going back? Now that you're all healed up?" She asked sweetly, trying her best not to sound rude.

There would be no trouble anymore, right?

Natsu's eyes widened in realisation and he smiled at her, beaming with excitement.

"Oh!" He laughed. "I don't intend to!"

There wasn't supposed to be no more trouble, right?

Oookay..

I published another chapter..

Why? Cause I'm so nice .

Also cause seeing it just sit in my drafts was annoying. So I couldn't help myself T-T

Also..

ENDGAME trailer came out !!! OMG SO EXCITED! Can't wait for it!

Anyway, please vote, share and comment

Navya

️


	3. T H R E E

"Say WHAT?"

Lucy was completely blank, unable to comprehend such a bizarre answer.

On the contrary, Natsu was still smiling, as if he didn't just declare something completely unexpected.

"I said I'm staying here." He repeated, like it was the most normal thing in the world to just say that.

"But...But...you're all healed now..!" Lucy argued.

"And that's all thanks to you!" He agreed, not taking the bait.

"So..so..don't you have any dragon slayer business to take care of? You can't just stay here!" She pushed.

"Dragon slayer business?" He questioned, blinking his eyes, "what's that's supposed to be?"

"You tell me!"

"Huh?"

"You—You can't just decide to stay here!" She challenged.

"Yes I can, I just did!" He argued back.

"That's not how it works.."

"Why not?"

"Because—because..it's my house. I get to decide who lives here. And..and..I don't even know you..."

"Don't know me?" He repeated. "Didn't I just tell you? I'm Natsu. A dragon slayer. Did you forget that already? Tch..you have a very poor memory Luigi."

'Says the one who got my name wrong. Oof, this is gonna be hard' Lucy thought.

Unbelievable. Totally ridiculous.

Lucy mentally fired curses to the supposed writer of her life.

'This has got to be the lamest and the most bizarre plot ever. Seriously is this the best you could've come up with?.'

"Listen.." she began calmly. Natsu, who had been watching her intently for the past few moments, perked up when she spoke up.

Lucy took a deep breath to try and calm herself down and reason with him. Just like rational adults would do.

"I helped you, and you're all healed now. So my job is done, and so is your reason to stay here. So, don't you think it'll be best if you just thank me, and then we part ways? Call it a day? Yeah?"

She knew she was pushing it, but it had to be done.

Now all that remained was her crossing her fingers and praying frantically in her heart that everything goes well.

Natsu was quiet for a moment or two, and all that was heard in that silence was the faint 'tick-tock' of the clock.

Anxiousness consumed her and she started playing with a lock of her wavy, short, blond hair to keep her uneven breathing at bay.

She has to keep her cool. She can't let this situation get the best of her.

Finally, after an agonising one minute, Natsu spoke up.

"Thanks is the reason that I'm staying."

"H—Huh?"

Did she just hear him right?

The dragon slayer sighed, running a hand through his spiky and unnaturally salmon coloured hair.

Somehow, it suited him, like really well.

Lucy could feel her ears heating up.

"Look Luce.."

"Lucy!"

'Honestly it isn't that hard of a name!' Lucy thought irritably.

Natsu, however, chose to ignore the correction and continued as if he was never even interrupted in the first place.

"You saved my life. And I'm so very grateful for that." He said sincerely.

"However, we dragon slayers are bought up to abide by certain rules and beliefs, no matter what..."

This isn't going to end well now, was it?

"So I have no other option but to stay here. It's my duty that I cannot give a blind eye to."

"I—I don't understand. What do you mean?"

He smiled slightly, gazing at her.

"As it just so happens, we firmly believe in the saying 'an eye for an eye'. Be it good or bad. Wrong for wrong, right for right, Revenge for wrongdoing, and...

..a life for a life"

Lucy's breath hitched.

"You saved mine, so I'll have to save yours. That's just how it works. So, naturally, I can't leave until that happens. I'm beholden to you."

No way. This is so not true. It can't be! It's not supposed to be!

A dragon prince beholden to a mere human? This never ends well.

He gave her a sheepish smile, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder that he might actually be enjoying himself, despite what he might say.

"..so if I put it in other words.." he began. "You're kinda stuck with me.."

Y'all know the drill!

Vote, comment, and share ;)

How're you liking the story so far?

Navya

️


	4. F O U R

A dazed Lucy slowly made her way to Fairy Tail Inc., her mind preoccupied with the bizarre events of the morning.

The conversation with Natsu from before played over and over in her head, like a broken record, stuck at a particular point.

"Ughhhh!!!" She groaned, clutching a handful of her blonde hair in frustration. Several passerby's stopped and glanced at her in concern, but she could care less in that moment.

True, priorities change over time.

And Lucy's just took a drastic turn.

"Hey! I don't want you to repay me or anything! I never did. I just helped you out of human decency. You aren't obligated to pay me back or anything!"

Natsu grinned, showing off his unusually sharp canines.

"No can do. It's my duty and I have to abide by it."

"But..But.."

"No buts! I'm staying here until I get to save your life and that's final!"

All Lucy remembered next was just a whirlwind of colours. She was so frustrated and so angry, that she left him sitting in the dining room all alone in a fury. She wasn't ready to face him, and he didn't bother coming after her.

The one thing that she was grateful for.

Deciding that going to office and surrounding herself with people was better than just staying home with him and moping, she hurriedly finished off her morning routine and left the house.

'I hope he didn't see me.' She prayed. 'Because if he did, I'm pretty sure he'd follow me, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet.'

And so, 20 minutes later, here she was, standing absentmindedly in front of her tall office building, until a familiar voice called her out.

"Lucy?"

Erza was standing a few feet behind her, looking as poised and professional as ever in her smart brown dress coat.

"Erza!"

In an instant, Erza's aura changed from professional but approachable to dark and intimidating.

"E-Erza?"

She walked towards her, and poor Lucy was scared to death. Didn't she have had enough for a day?

"What part of 'text us when you get home' do you not understand?" Erza asked in a booming voice, her tone accusatory.

"Uh..I.."

"You made me wait. Not. Smart."

"Erza I Uh.."

"Aww c'mon Erza, cut her some slack!"

"Gray!"

And sure enough, Fairy Tail's best photographer stood out in the September cold, sporting just a thin T-shirt and jeans, with his beloved backpack.

Lucy shivered slightly, despite dressed in a thick coat herself.

Seriously, this guy is never cold. Just looking at his wardrobe choice makes her shiver.

"I heard that you girls went drinking yesterday to celebrate Cana's promotion."

"Yes." Erza answered, unfazed.

"Ouch! That hurt." He replied, putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Don't isolate us guys you meany!" He whined.

Lucy giggled slightly at his childishness but covered it up quickly with a cough when Erza flashed her a dark look.

Gray noticed this too.

"Hey Erza. Don't be mad at her. You know what a light drinker she is! It must've been a struggle for her to even make it to her apartment awake!" He laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks for the help, ice jerk!"

"Anytime!" He winked.

However, Erza seemed to take heed to his words. Thinking for a moment, she finally sighed and her dark aura was gone.

"I suppose he's right after all. Entrusting you to actually remember to do anything after drinking is futile at the most. So I guess you're in the clear for this one."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Yeah, Yeah.." Erza rolled her eyes. She then put her arm around Lucy's shoulder and the three of them walked inside.

"Whatever you say Lucy." She laughed.

They separated when they reached the main floor, each headed to their own departments. Erza headed over to the conference room for a meeting while Gray rushed to his own office room, eager to meet up with Loke and compare their captures. As for Lucy, she just sighed, watching them rush off and made her way to her own office room.

She entered the room, which had a wall bookshelf filled with Lucy's favourite works. Her collection was so huge that she couldn't fit it all in her apartment, so the owner of the company, Makarov Dreyer, happily obliged to provide her with her very own office bookshelf.

Lucy smiled slightly at the thought of it all. Everyone here, despite being co-workers, were more like family.

She loved it.

In contrast to her sparklingly clean office room, her work table was messy. Pens and papers lay scattered, some folded and others crumpled up in general. The cleaner would've cleaned it up, if given her way, but Lucy strongly opposed, insisting that the papers were of utmost importance and she cannot let anyone handle them but herself.

She settled herself comfortably in her chair, intending to start working on her latest story. It was about a girl, Iris, who goes on epic adventures with her friends.

She grabbed a sharpened pencil and a paper, and started to write.

Except that nothing came to mind.

For the longest time, Lucy just sat there, staring blankly at the paper, forcing something, anything to come to her imagination.

However, nothing came to pass.

Sighing irritably, she got up, and strolled over to her book shelf.

Good thing that it was filled with some of her favourite works.

Grabbing one of the books from the series about a magical universe, which can only be saved by a boy who mysteriously survived a death curse, Lucy decided that reading might help her get some much needed inspiration.

She sat back down, flipping through the pages to her favourite parts.

Seconds turned to minutes, and then to hours. However, Lucy stayed put, with the book in her hand, totally engrossed in her imagination.

"Aghhhh..you're so boring! Just do something risky already!"

The sudden voice so close to her ear scared her to death, and she jumped violently, the book falling from her hand.

A strangled shriek escaping her was no surprise either.

"WHAT TH—?"

She quickly turned around, only to find a snickering Natsu.

"Your face..haha..priceless!"

He was roaring with laughter, so much so, that at one point, he had to clutch his stomach.

However, the same could not be said for Lucy.

She was red, but not from embarrassment, but from being furious. She was way past the point of 'pissed off' now.

"Y-You!" She began.

"Me" He replied, amused.

She was so angry that she found it difficult to form words. All that came out were incoherent sounds.

This caused the dragon slayer to laugh even more, and be blissfully ignorant of Lucy's dark aura.

He was sooooo dead.

Yikes. It was one big chapter. Well, too bad, they are all gonna be this long more or less.

Oof, Lucy is going to annihilate him. 

But no worries, I won't let that happen. We still need our NaLu ;)

I watched the new episode of FT and I'm like 

Shit is getting real.

Anyway, please vote, comment and share the story! Spread the word!.

Love

Navya 

️


	5. F I V E

"What—What in the world are you doing here?" Lucy demanded haughtily.

Hearing her furious, Natsu's laughter eventually died down, and he put a hand behind his neck, suddenly nervous.

"H-hey li-."

"Oh no no no no." Lucy interrupted. "Don't you 'hey' me! You are not supposed to be here, and yet you are here! And you're not even dressed fully!" Lucy screeched.

Natsu looked down at his attire, confused. "Is this not okay?" He asked.

"Does this look like it's okay?" Lucy accused, pointing at her face, which at this moment, was not just red from fury, but also from embarrassment.

She was trying so hard to ignore his exposed torso, which was covered with bandages, but not enough to cover his..well..umm..abs.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, but this time, her voice calmer than before.

He rubbed the back of his neck again, looking anywhere but her.

"It was boring without you there." He said so quietly, that Lucy might've not been able to catch it, had she not been paying so much attention.

This flattered her, honestly, and if possible, she turned even more red. However, his spontaneous actions had her on the edge.

"You had Plue." She reasoned.

He still wasn't looking at her, but he counter argued anyway.

"Your dog is very cute. But it also looked very tasty when I was hungry."

"Stay away from my dog!"

"Besides.." he continued. "I wanted to be with you."

"H-Huh?"

He finally looked at her, and Lucy was surprised to see him grinning, yet again showing off his unusually sharp canines.

"Well I have to be, since I have to protect you and all! I've been keeping a watch on you the since the moment you left me in the dining room."

"Since the moment..Wait..YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME ALL ALONG?"

'And here I thought that he'd left me alone' Lucy thought. But then..

"Wait..you said you've been watching me all along.. Does-Does that include me..sh-showering and stuff t-too?"

Natsu didn't say anything, but the clear and dark blush on his face was an answer enough.

"Y-You..oh my god..you PERVERT!"

Natsu flinched but looked her in the eye, stuttering and still clearly embarrassed.

"It-it was only for protection pur-purpose, I swear!"

Lucy was still very flushed, so Natsu took this as his chance to change the subject.

"I followed you all the way, just so I could save your life. But man, do you live the most boring life ever!"

"Oh...I'm sorry, for not living upto you're expectations." Lucy retorted sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is that, you should just hurry up and do something stupid to die. Take some risks. Otherwise how am I supposed to save you?"

"Oh well, excuse me for caring about my life and not just entrusting it in some stranger's hands!"

"I told you I'm not a stranger! I'm-"

The door to the office suddenly opened, revealing a petite girl with wavy blue hair.

Natsu and Lucy both stopped dead, frozen mid-argument.

"Is this a bad time?" Levy asked, noticing her friend wide eyed, and frozen mid-sentence.

"N-No..Levy." Lucy said.

Levy nodded and then let herself inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"L-Look Levy, uhm.."

"Yeah yeah, it's alright."

To say Lucy was completely confused would've been an understatement.

"H-Huh?"

"Erza told me all about it. Though I would say I was worried. Don't pull something on us like that before."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"The text message dummy! You didn't text us back! We were all so worried. Juvia was in tears. Though it can be because of the alcohol too." Levy mumbled the last part.

Lucy was still stunned, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Speaking of texts, were you talking to someone? I could hear your muffled voice in the hallway. It seemed as if you were arguing."

"Y-yes..uhm..it was..um..a call. Very important."

Levy eyed Lucy intently. If she knew that her friend was lying, she didn't push it.

"Did you need something Lev?"

At this, her eyes brightened and she clapped her hands together.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We have a new recruit! So there's a party down in the cafeteria. You know how Master is!" She smirked.

"Join us?" She asked.

Lucy nodded, feigning happiness.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute!" She smiled.

Levy gave her a searching look once again, probably seeing right through her. But, maybe she decided to let it go for now, for she shrugged and smiled, letting herself out.

"I'll be waiting! Be there soon, 'Kay?"

The door closed again and Lucy turned back, almost expecting Natsu to be gone.

However he was still there.

Before she could even ask him why Levy seemingly behaved as if he wasn't even there, he decided to answer her first.

"I can make myself invisible at will." He disclosed. "I can choose who can see me and who can't. That's how I've been following you."

Lucy nodded, at a loss for what to ask next. Her head hurt from all the questions that still swam in, unanswered.

Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Was that your friend?"

"Yes." Lucy answered, sighing. "Levy McGarden. She's the assistant head of the research department. She is super smart."

Natsu nodded, before continuing.

"And that redhead?"

"Erza?" Lucy questioned. "How did you-."she began, but then she remembered that he'd been following her.

"She's one of my best friends too. She's the assistant director here."

"She's scary." Natsu muttered, shivering slightly. "I was almost certain that I'd have to save you from her bloodlust this morning."

Lucy chucked, amused at his perceptions.

"Aww is the dragon prince scared?" She teased. Natsu just 'hmph-ed' and looked away, embarrassed.

"She can be like that, but she's one of the sweetest people I've ever known." Lucy clarified. "She also loves strawberry cake to death, just for future reference." Lucy winked.

Moments later, Lucy's phone buzzed to signal a text notification.

'You coming? It's getting good down here!'

"Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"Oh it's just Gray."

"That ice jerk?"

"Hey!"

Natsu just shrugged, seeming nonchalant.

"He just pisses me off for some reason."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and stuffed her phone in her jeans pocket. She began to move towards her door, when she noticed Natsu following.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll come with you! It's my job!"

"Natsu..it's just an office party! I won't be in mortal peril!"

"Yeah but.."

"Natsu, do you know the riskiest thing that I've ever done in my life? Leaving something to do in the morning when I know damn well that I won't be up that early. That's just the kind of person I am! So I don't really think that your plan to save my life will work out well here. It might take forever!"

"Well then I guess I'd have to wait forever with you!" He said cheerfully, passing her a wide smile.

How can he even say something like that, without thoroughly thinking of its implications and complications?

It made him so..so..utterly and stupidly adorable.

Lucy blushed 50 different shades of red from embarrassment, before hurrying to the door and closing it behind her.

"Go home Natsu."She said, before the door completely shut, and Lucy dashed downstairs, leaving him behind.

I know imma regret it, but here you go, another chapter.

(Regret it cause I didn't write the next one)

And I'm totally crying rn cause my sorry ass decided to watch the Tartaros arc and my emotions are going haywire rn.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Also I'm very, very new to this application so I don't know how to function with it. I still don't get how I can reply to the comments and all so I just want to let all of you who read it that I'm so very thankful️

If you want you can contact me on Wattpad (@bleuebellebleue) you'll find this book till 10 chapters there and I'll be more responsive there lol.

Please vote, comment and share this story!Spread the word! .

Sayonara!

Navya

️


	6. S I X

The party was a total blast. No surprise there. That was the Fairy Tail way after all.

The newest recruit, Gajeel Redfox, was a scary looking man, and Juvia's long time friend. However, contrary to his intimating looks, he was a hearty man, with a burning passion for singing, despite being terrible at it, which, unfortunately, everyone had to experience that evening.

Preoccupied as she was, Lucy couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her best friend, Levy, blushing slightly at the sight of him.

"Somebody's got a crush~" Lucy teased in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Nuh-uh." Levy huffed, however, her face was painfully red.

"Uh-huh, sure. Anyway, what department is he in?"

"I think he'll be assisting in the event planning and such."

"Oh?"

"I know right? Who would've thought he'd be an event planner of all things?"

"Oooh~ looks like you know a lot about him Levy-chan~"

"I do not!"

"Yet.." Lucy added with a wink, making her red friend go even redder, if possible.

It was already pretty late out so Lucy decided that it was finally the time to head home. She walked towards the cafeteria's exit to go and collect her things when Cana's slurry voice stopped her.

"Hey! Where're you going Lucy?"

"Uhh..home Cana. It's pretty late now."

Cana wobbly walked up to her and intertwined her arm with Lucy's.

"Nuh-uh." She said, shaking her head. "No can do. You promised to be my drinking partner the next time we would meet."

"But we just-."

"Can't hear you! What'd you say?" She interrupted loudly. Then tilting her head towards her as if to listen better, she suddenly proclaimed. "What's that I hear? Yes? A YES! Let's go Lucy!"

And just like that, the poor girl was dragged back in the party by her enthusiastic friend.

"Cana, really-"

"Aww c'mon now Lucy! Don't be like that! I'd like to have a shot of a few rounds with you myself!"

"Don't encourage her Gray!"

However, he just smirked at her, while she was helplessly dragged in.

"But tomorrow's a work day! And you know alcohol and me don't exactly go hand in hand!" Lucy tried to reason, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Oh you! Master will give you a day off tomorrow! And you could use one too. Eh Master?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah yeah. You can sure do Lucy, always working!" Master muttered woozily, completely drunk himself.

Looks like there was no way out now.

The bright light of the morning made Lucy squint her eyes, even though they were shut tight.

She squirmed, now, for the first time realising the presence of the soft mattress under her, and the comfortable warmth of the sheets.

And also, of someone's embrace.

Alarms went off in her head, and she opened her eyes, wide in shock, and was about to scream her head off when she caught sight of the colour salmon.

Her scream died down in her throat when she saw how Natsu looked, sleeping peacefully next to her, and enveloping her in a tight embrace.

Completely flustered, Lucy tried to squirm her way out, but her panicked movements only made him tighten his arms around her waist.

"N-Natsu?"

He furrowed his eyebrows a bit at her whisper, but continued sleeping nonetheless.

"Natsu!" Lucy said a little bit louder this time .

"Shhh don't wake him up Lucy!" A voice whispered, coming from her left.

"I have to though." Lucy answered absentmindedly. However, after a few seconds, realisation hit her like a truck and she whipped her head to the left, only to find a little, blue cat.

"Oh it's just a cat.." she sighed, turning away again.

'Wait..I don't own a cat. And it's BLUE!'

Lucy turned to her side again, panicked and about to scream, when she felt little paws on her mouth.

"I told you to not wake him up!" The cat whispered, quite agitated.

"Don't make a sound okay? Wait till he wakes up." It said, removing its paws from her mouth in the process.

And let's just say Lucy did the exact opposite of that.

"WHY? Why is there a freaking talking cat in my house?"

"Jeez, nice to meet you too Lucy." It said, rolling its eyes.

Natsu had woken up with a start from Lucy's scream and was now sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes, still trying to snap out of his sleepiness.

"God Luce! Could you be more gentle when you wake someone up in the morning?"

She shot Natsu a very dirty look which he luckily didn't see because of his half asleep state.

"Don't think you're in the clear yet Natsu! What were you doing, sleeping on my bed?"

Her questions demanded answers but her face was pink when she recalled that moment.

"Huh? Then what'd you expect me to do? Sleep on the couch?"

Unbelievable. This guy was totally crazy.

"Yes genius! The bed is off limits. The next time you try something like that, you're going to get a good morning punch instead!"

"I'll be totally worth it though." He said, grinning. "It's like sleeping on a fluffy cloud..." he added with a sigh.

"I wanna sleep in on it too!" The cat added.

"Of course 'lil buddy!"

"No way! Not happening!"

"Meanie.." Natsu and the cat mumbled darkly. It ticked Lucy off, but she somehow got herself to calm down.

"What are you anyway?"

"I'm a cat, can't you see?"

'This is going to be a pain.' She thought, groaning internally.

"Then why're you blue?"

"'Cause I'm a cat!"

"But cats don't talk! And neither are they blue!"

"Jeez, which rock have you been living under?" It said, looking at Lucy like she was the dumb one here. "I don't just talk, I fly too!"

And then, in an instant, bright white wings appeared behind it and it started flying. The freaking cat was FLYING!

"Way to go Happy!" Natsu cheered on.

"Wha-? Wait! How-?"

Lucy was finding it difficult to form coherent words now. She was a mess, with a billion questions attacking her.

"It's my magic!" Happy explained..well, happily.

You'd think that Natsu would've made her slightly used to the whole magic and supernatural thing. But you don't meet a talking, blue cat everyday which can also fly!

Finally, calming down enough after a few minutes, Lucy began her intensive interrogation.

"Why're you here anyway, Happy?"

"I came for Natsu! We're best friends you see, and a team, so wherever he is, I am too! Thanks for saving his life though."

"How'd you-"

"He told me last night."

"You've been here since yesterday?" Lucy asked, surprised. "Why didn't I see you yesterday then? Actually..."

"...now come to think of it, how'd I even end up back home? I don't recall coming back."

Natsu was fidgeting nervously, again avoiding Lucy's gaze. However, the latter didn't budge, and continued giving him the accusatory glare.

"Oh fine!" He exclaimed. "I was bored so I decided to go find you again, since it was pretty late too. But when I got there, you were completely wasted, so I bought you back home and put you to bed."

The light tint of pink dusting his checks was clearly visible, and that made Lucy blush too. She should be angry at him for not heeding to her words, but the fact that he bought her back home and put her to bed was truly touching.

"T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Natsu said, the light blush still existent on his face. "D-Don't get used to it though."

"You liiikkkee her..."

Happy's snickers were interrupted suddenly by the combined and irritated voices of Lucy and Natsu who both screamed the same thing.

"Shut it, cat!"

Navya 

️


	7. S E V E N

"Hey! Where're you going?"

Lucy was running through the house, trying to get things in order. Her bag in one hand and her house keys in another, she looked through the room for her phone, when Happy suddenly asked her.

"Work." She replied, still looking for her phone. "Aha!" She victoriously announced, holding up her beloved phone, which was just recovered from the wedge between her couch mattresses.

She slung her bag over her shoulders and got ready to go out.

"Bye! See you guys later!"

"Wait!"

The bathroom door opened and Natsu's urgency stopped Lucy in her tracks.

"What is it- OH MY GOD NATSU!"

Luckily, she covered her eyes in the nick of time, and avoided seeing anything..erm..that should not be seen.

"Wh-Wh-Where are you clothes?" She squealed, still covering her eyes.

"Oh uh-"

"Just hurry up and put your clothes on, dummy!"

She could hear a shuffling sound as Natsu probably put on his clothes. Lucy was completely red from embarrassment. Talk about close.

The sound of movements stopped after a bit and Lucy swallowed, wondering if he was clothed or not.

"Y-You decent?"

"Yeah.."

Very slowly, Lucy removed her hand from her eyes, testing the waters. Finally, sure that it was all fine, did she remove her hand fully.

"What were you thinking?! And you're still.."She screamed, her face still flushed bright red.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck in an apology, for he just chose to use a towel.

"It was the only thing in sight."

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. Natsu's face and actions showed no signs of shame or remorse over what he just pulled off. On the contrary, he was looking at her intently, chortling over what she believed was her red face.

"Y-You are not even embarrassed.."

"Sorry..it's just..we were never bought up in the way to care about all of this stuff. So I guess, it was just impulsive that I came in like that."

"Jeez Natsu, way to get a girl to like you."

Happy's sarcastic voice rang in the room and Lucy whipped her head to the side, to see the little, blue cat snickering. The realisation that he was there the entire time these events transpired, made Lucy go even redder with embarrassment.

"A-Anyway, I-I should get going now."

"Wait!"

Lucy stopped again, and turned around, to find a fidgeting Natsu.

'Really? Now is when he gets embarrassed?'

He glanced up at her, and quickly looked away when he saw her staring at him. Lucy huffed in annoyance, making him look at her again.

"What is it Natsu?"

"I-I..I wanted to come along."

"What?"

"PLEASE!"

Before she could even say anything, Natsu had grabbed her hands, and was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I promise to behave Luce. No mischief, no pranks! Promise!"

"Natsu, I-"

"Pleaseeeeeee!"

"Natsu.." she sighed, really guilty for what she was about to say next. "No."

"Luceeee!"

"No, Natsu." She said, firmer than before. "You can't."

"But it gets boring without you here!"

"You have Happy now!"

"Aye!"

"But-But-!"

"Nuh-uh. Happy's here now so you can spend time with him. You two are best friends after all, right? There is no need for you to be bored."

"Aye Sir!" Happy chirped in. "It's not that bad Natsu! We can make plans to prank Lucy! It'll be fun!"

"I'm right here you know!"

Natsu's hand from hers dropped and he smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess."

Lucy smiled too, however, she couldn't ignore how dejected he still looked. Guilt started eating her from the inside, for she couldn't stand to see him so sad. Finally she sighed, this time taking his hand in her own.

"If you guys promise to behave and stay home, I promise to come back early and cook a delicious meal for you both. Then we could all have it together. How's that?"

Natsu's sad smile quickly perked up to a happy one and he suddenly hugged her.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy stuttered, bright red from the sudden gesture, and also from the fact that he was still half naked.

"That sounds amazing Luce!"

He finally let go of her, and Lucy had a tough time controlling her uneven breathing. Finally, regaining her composure, she smacked him right on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ever do that again!" She screeched, still pretty dazed from the sudden embrace.

"Don't count on that Lucy." Happy muttered from the sidelines.

Huffing, she turned away from the duo and finally walked out the door.

"Behave you two! I'll be back soon. And no pranks!"

"Don't count on that!" They both replied in unison before bursting into a fit of snickers.

enjoy!

Navya


	8. E I G H T

"Hey Lu!"

Lucy looked up from her notepad to see Levy enter her office chambers.

"Hey Lev!"

"You came in very late today." She said, while she took a seat on her favourite spot on the couch and made herself comfortable.

"Gee, and I wonder whose fault is that." Lucy mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Lu! So what if you drank a little more than normal?" Levy asked, laughing.

"A little more?" Lucy repeated in disbelief. "Lev, I experienced the worst hangover of my life this morning. It was way more than 'a little more'."

Levy continued chuckling, whereas Lucy just shook her head and resumed her writing.

"Ahem."

"Hm?"

Lucy glanced up again when Levy pretended to clear her throat. Levy wore a very smug expression and was eyeing Lucy weirdly.

"Soooo.."

She was quiet again, but still kept on eyeing Lucy as if expecting her to continue.

"Umm Lev? Is something the matter?"

"You tell me!"

"Huh?"

"Who was it? I want all the deets ASAP."

"Lev-?"

"Aww c'mon Lucy! I was drunk, not dead!"

Seeing her blonde friend's still confused expression, Levy sighed before elaborating.

"That boy. The one with the pink hair. He took you home right? Who is he?" Levy asked, her eyes sparkling. She was clapping her hands like an excited little child who was about to be told a very interesting story.

Lucy instantly turned red, thinking about him. She immediately started reminiscing about the incident from earlier that day.

"W-What are you talking about Levy? W-What boy?"

Levy gave her an unamused look before sighing and getting up.

"Oookay..I guess I'll be going now. Since my best friend doesn't find me important enough to tell about her special someone, I suppose I'll be sulking in my office room."

She was slowly dragging herself towards the door, muttering about her being an inconvenience.

"Such a bad friend I would've been, making her-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LEVY! FINE I'LL TELL YOU!"

Levy gleefully turned back, clapping her hands once again.

"I knew you'd come around Lu!"

Lucy sighed, settling back comfortably.

"He is an acquaintance of mine."

Levy once again wore an unamused expression, crossing her arms.

"Really Lu? The way he was carrying you bridal style with that gentleness screamed 'Definitely more than acquaintances' to me!"

Lucy was pink again, immediately looking down to hide her blush.

"W-Well I was drunk so I can't s-say."

"What is his name?"

"N-Natsu."

"Natsu?"

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel."

"Ooh that is one hot name. Now off I'll go, stalking him on social media!"

Levy waved goodbye while giving her a mischievous wink. The door closed behind her and Lucy clenched her fists.

"Natsu, you idiot! You're in so much trouble!"

The pencil holder on her table accidentally fell down.

It was a beautiful evening, the sky filled with breathtaking hues of pink and blue. A subtle yet a little chilly September breeze flew, causing Lucy's wavy blond hair to ruffle.

The whole scenery was so picture perfect and serene. Beautiful.

This is why Lucy loved walking.

Unfortunately, she reached home far too early for her liking, which left her craving for the outside a bit more.

"I'm home."

"Luuuucccceeeeee!"

Immediately she was engulfed in a hug by the flurry blue cat and the dragon slayer. As much as she was skeptical to the idea of them living with her, she couldn't help but feel content at the thought of someone being home to greet her at the end of the day.

She was so, so happy.

"Okay, you guys!"

They both had a wide smile on their faces as they finally backed away. Lucy chuckled when she saw them, amused.

"Missed me Huh?"

She bent down to pet Plue, who was trying to lick her to show its own affection.

"Not you Luce, we missed food."

A tick mark formed on her head when she heard Happy.

"Missed food huh?" She mumbled darkly. The cat visibly gulped.

"Natsu help! She's scary!"

The blonde shook her head and then sighed. She then walked to the living room, setting her bag down and looking around.

"Relax Happy. You can get down from his head now. And did you guys behave?"

"Aye sir!"

"Well then." She started, smiling slightly. "I guess a promise's a promise right? Get washed up you two!"

An hour later, the dining table was set with steaming hot food, the aroma filling the whole house. Natsu and Happy hungrily looked at it, ready to jump in, while Lucy set the final dish down.

"Let's dig in!"

She expected him to jump on his food and start shoving it down like he does, but surprisingly, he was patient today, and was using actual cutlery.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?" He asked, carefully cutting his meat with the knife and fork.

"What's up with you?"

"Huh?"

"You're so..so.."

She didn't have words to describe how she felt. She knew she should be happy, but somehow this was unsettling. Suspicious.

"Thank you for the meal!"

Lucy was wide eyed when he thanked her after. And then later, him being super enthusiastic with cleaning and helping added to her pile of doubts.

"Oh Natsu! There is something that I have to talk to you ab-"

She had just walked out of the shower, when she noticed him sleeping peacefully on her bed. She giggled.

"At least that didn't change."

Pouring herself a glass of warm milk, she leaned against the cool railing of her balcony, gazing at the stars. The breeze made her shiver, but the warmth from the milk made her feel better.

"He was there, wasn't he?"

She didn't even turn back, but Happy came out of the shadows anyway.

"Aye. How'd you know?"

"Things just don't knock themselves over on their own y'know. He's really bad at being subtle, even if he's invisible."

Happy watched a giggling Lucy and then flew up, sitting on the railing, watching the stars with her.

"Why didn't you bust him?"

"He was acting too adorably." She replied, giggling. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" She asked, after a few moments.

"Yeah. I wonder if Igneel's up there too."

"What?"

"Igneel. They say that your loved ones who have passed become stars and watch over you. I wonder if it's the same for Igneel."

"Igneel is..?"

"Yeah. It happened a while ago. He was murdered by an evil dragon."

"Oh no."

"He was crazy strong. But unfortunately, Achnologia was stronger. Natsu fought it just a few days ago himself. He eventually won, but the impact of the fight was far too much."

"Was that why he was injured?"

"Yeah. But due to your timely intervention and his speedy recovery antics, he survived."

"Not a day passes when he doesn't miss Igneel. Especially since he has no other family. He has a brother, who left him with Igneel, but he has been missing for a long time."

"I-I didn't know.."

Happy smiled sadly, looking at her.

"My sympathy and comfort is limited y'know. Through that hell of a time he had no one who could comfort him, help him out. It was a torture watching him suffer like that."

"Happy..." she whispered softly, her voice quivering slightly.

"You're the first person, who has been this close to him. He wanted to spend more time with his friend, that's why he begged to come along. And that's why he came even after you said no."

Lucy was teary-eyed now. Though she knew that she had no way of knowing about it, she still felt like a jerk. If only she'd known.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you had no way of knowing."

"But I still feel like a jerk."

"Feeling that way won't help anyway. So why not changing how we feel?"

"Yeah.."

Changing how she felt would definitely be for the best. And lucky for her, she knew exactly how.


	9. N I N E

He stared at her in disbelief, unable to believe that it was all actually true.

"You mean it? Like really, really mean it?"

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time, nodding in response.

"Yes Natsu, it absolutely is true."

There was no warning. None at all. All she knew next was she was on the ground, her back hurting like hell, with Natsu on top of her, hugging the life out of her.

"Ow ow ow ow.Natsu..can't..breathe.." Lucy wheezed.

He let go of her, getting back up on his feet and then helping her too.

"Jeez Natsu, how many times have I told you not to do that!"

She was totally pink, and was hiding her face behind her bangs.

"Ah, sorry. I was too excited." He mumbled apologetically.

"Get a room you two!"

Lucy was completely red and she didn't even bother hiding it now. In an instant, all her defences were up.

"Shut it cat! It's not like that!"

"Whatever! You are totally in loooovvvveee.~"

"That's it!"

Lucy stomped over to Happy and began stretching his cheeks, her aura dark and forbidding.

However, Natsu just stayed quiet.

15 minutes later, Lucy was standing in front of her mirror, combing her hair.

She had a habit of humming whenever she did her usual chores, but today she was humming and smiling.

The reason? Oh it was nothing much!Just the smile of pure delight and happiness on a dragon slayer's face.

She put aside the comb and grabbed her necessities.

"Okay! You ready?"

Happy came flying towards her, and plopped down on her head.

"Hey! I just did my hair y'know!"

"Ughh Luceeeeeee..I'm hungry. Give me some fish."

"What? But you just ate!"

"You took so much time to get ready that I became hungry again."

Lucy controlled the urge to slap the blue cat off of her head, and instead settled for a retort.

"Well excuse me for having a morning routine! At least I care for a shower unlike you!"

"Mmhm.."

"Where's Natsu?"

"Oh, he fell asleep while we waited for you."

She smiled, walking towards her couch, where she was certain he would be. And true, Natsu was fast asleep on the couch, sitting with his arms crossed as if waiting. It was adorable.

Too bad he couldn't stay like that.

"Okay, so let's revise the rules once again." Lucy breathed.

"One: you both will be invisible to all but me."

"Aye!" They both agreed.

"Two" she sighed. "You'll be with me at all times. No wandering off."

Happy grunted a bit but nodded anyway.

"Three: Do not touch my things or mess with them. I'll throw you out the moment you do that."

Saying this, she had the formidable aura around her again and Happy and Natsu gulped, shaking their head a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Lu-chan!"

The door to Lucy's office was banged open and a whining Levy came in.

Lucy froze, wide eyed at the sudden intrusion.

Levy skeptically eyed the situation before her once again, before asking.

"What are you doing Lu?"

"P-Playing cards?"

'Dammit! I knew this was a bad idea!'

Ever since they had come to Fairy Tail, Natsu had been whining about getting super bored. Finally fed up, she suggested a game of cards, to which the cat and the dragon slayer complied to happily.

"Alone? Lucy who plays a game of cards alone?"

Lucy's reverie stopped suddenly, and she returned back to the present. That's right, Natsu was invisible to anyone else.

She glanced behind her, and sure enough, Natsu was there with Happy, looking at her with an uncertain expression.

"Fine!" The blonde writer exclaimed. "You caught me Levy!"

From her peripheral vision, she could see his eyes widen considerably and he mouthed 'WHAT?'

He might be invisible, but he could still be heard and felt.

"I was actually practicing..uh..this new card magic trick I found a while ago."

Behind her, Natsu relaxed and Levy seemed to buy it too.

"Oh!"

"So Lev, what happened?"

Upon this, Levy rushed forward and hugged the living daylights out of Lucy. Seriously it has been happening a lot lately. What's up with that?

"Lucyyy!!" She whined yet again.

"What's wrong Levy-chan?"

"You were right. I do like him!"

At this, she smirked, pushing Levy back.

"Finally accepted it huh? Called it! One point for me!"

"It's worse now that our departments have to work together for a while. Freed noticed it too and he's not letting it go!"

She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, amusing Lucy further.

"That's why..imma hide out in your room for a while."

Now this wiped the smirk off of her face.

"What?!"

Levy looked up, confused at her sudden outburst. She expected Lucy to tease her and comfort her, but not go all gung-ho on her.

"Uhh..Lucy?"

"S-Sorry Levy. I-It's nothing."

The bluenette nodded, once again taking a seat on the couch and getting comfortable. She picked up a magazine and started flipping through its pages.

"So..how's that story coming Lu? The next edition is to be released soon."

'Crap! With all that has been going on, I completely forgot about it.'

"Fine I guess." She lied.

Levy's eyes sparkled, and she threw the magazine to the side and clapped her hands together.

"Can I read it?"

"Uhm..there's still a ton of work left.."

"Please!"

"No Lev. I promise you can once it's done."

"Hmph!" Levy pouted, closing her eyes. "Fine then. But I want to be the first one to read it."

Lucy smiled.

"Sure. I can work with that."

"Oh! By the way Lucy. That boy, Natsu? Does he even exist? Because I can't find him ANYWHERE." Levy said, exaggerating the last word.

"Huh?"

"I mean, he had no trace whatsoever on social media. Almost like he doesn't even exist."

"W-Well.."

"However." Levy cut her off. "I did find a 'Dragneel'. Though he doesn't go by the name 'Natsu'."

This sparked Lucy's interest.

"I was going through some records yesterday, when I came across the name. You know Mavis right? The co-founder of Fairy Tail? Well, her husband goes by the name of Zeref Dragneel."

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Zeref? Here? Of all the places? How?

He was going insane with questions.

Lucy could feel the tension in the air behind her.

"He has a brother, who left him with Igneel, but he has been missing for a long time."

Happy's words reverberated in her ears and she wondered, if he was indeed Natsu's brother after all.

Quietly, she snuck a glance behind her and stared at Natsu. He had a distinct look in his eyes but when he finally looked at her, Lucy's question was answered.

Yep, it was him alright.

She gave him a beseeching look, pleading for him to not do anything stupid. That they would figure it all out together.

However, his gaze was steel hard and then he spoke, making Lucy's stomach drop.

"I want you to tell me everything that you know about him."

Hope you enjoyed!

And yes I'm Indian ;)

Navya


	10. T E N

Happy's little blue paws covered Levy's mouth, preventing her from letting out a scream.

The poor bluenette was eyeing the dragon slayer and the blue cat, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air with horror, unable to make anything of this situation.

"Levy! Please don't freak out! I can explain!"

Her attention now instead focused back to her best friend and she was momentarily lost, until giving a small nod.

Happy sighed, gingerly removing his paws.

"W-W-Wha-"

"I don't know where to start.." Lucy mumbled nervously, taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Maybe start by telling me why a boy and a blue cat that can talk and fly seemingly appeared out of nowhere!" Levy shrieked.

"Erm..well, it's complicated.."

"Try me!"

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Levy, this is Natsu and Happy. Natsu is a dragon slayer and Happy..erm..Happy is exactly who he seems."

"I'm lost."

"I would be surprised if you weren't." She chuckled. "I saved Natsu's life without knowing about his supernatural being. And he is here because he is bound to repay the favour."

"So he isn't leaving until he saves you?"

"No can do!" Natsu chirped in.

Levy looked over at him, her eyes filled with skepticism.

"A dragon slayer you say?" She asked.

"He is a prince too." Lucy added, sweat dropping when he lit his hands on fire to prove his claim.

"Are you the same Natsu who took her home the other day?"

Lucy's cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment, remembering the events of the morning after.

She stole a glance to him, and was not surprised to find him grinning from ear to ear.

"You bet! I was following her the whole day. At one point I even debated whether to save her from that redhead friend of hers."

"Erza?"

"Yeah, she is scary." Natsu said, trembling a bit from the memory.

Levy let out a laugh, amused. "That's Erza for you! Even a dragon prince is scared of her. Damn!"

Natsu grinned along too, while Happy settled himself comfortably on Lucy's head yet again.

"Hey!" She whisper-yelled at the blue cat.

"So Natsu, why did you suddenly decide to appear in front of me? Knowing Lucy, she must've specifically told you not to do so."

The grinning and laughing stopped, and he looked sombrely at her.

"Tell me everything you know about Zeref. I need to know."

The bluenette thought for a moment, before making the connection.

"Zeref Dragneel..Dragneel..Natsu Drag-! HOLD UP! Are you guys related by any chance?"

The latter gave a hesitant nod, and Levy's eyes widened.

"He is my brother."

"Brother? But how is that even possible? Mavis co-founded Fairy Tail about 80 years ago.."

At this, even Lucy's ears perked up, grasping her attention.

"No way! It'd been that long!" Natsu exclaimed.

Levy looked at him, confused.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Time flows differently in our realm unlike yours. Ours goes slower. We even age differently than you."Happy explained.

"That's amazing.." Levy mumbled in awe.

"Zeref has been missing for 8 years in my time."

"So that probably means that 1 year there is equivalent to 10 years here!"

"Ughh. Never would've thought that he would have come here, of all places. But why?" Natsu wondered out loud, taking a seat himself on Lucy's work desk. "It's time to talk to my brother dearest!" He announced.

Levy's face fell and she looked down. "You can't do that." She muttered.

"Why not?"

"Zeref has been dead for about a decade now. So...so has been Mavis."

"But..it's not possible..I mean..he is from.."

"It would seem that his body aged with our flow of time after he came in here."

The dragon slayer was silent, unable to say another word. How was he supposed to react on hearing about this? That his brother, his family, had been dead for a plausible decade?

Come to think of it, he barely even knew his own brother.

So he shouldn't be sad. No, he should be sad, after all, they were family. But he shouldn't be heartbreakingly sad. He shouldn't feel constrained and helpless.

So why, why I'm the world did he exactly feel like that?

Levy didn't dare glance up again but Lucy couldn't dare to look away . She could clearly see how he felt. She could read him like an open book, seeing how vulnerable he was in that moment, how constrained he felt, how helpless and unexplainably guilty.

After all, she had felt it a thousand times herself.

She got up from her place, Happy now sitting quietly down on the couch. She didn't know what made her do that, she didn't know why she is doing that, but she took timid steps towards him.

She knew that they weren't that close for her to do this, so why was she? And why couldn't she stop herself?

She gingerly approached him, and then embraced him. No words were spoken, no tears were shed. Each just took in the comforting presence of the other. The rhythmic breathing of Lucy eased Natsu and it calmed him down. He tightened his hold on her and stayed like that, wishing for just a little while longer.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

He could feel her smile against him, and brush her hands through his hair in a calming way.

"Anytime. It'll be okay. I promise."

"I know."

She pulled back, looking deep in his eyes with a twinkle in her own.

"Well then.." she began. "Who's hungry?"

I'm so pissed rn.

Seriously is it just me who dislikes Mest? He fucking pulled a StarLord in FT.

Like why? August agreed to talk, but he just HAD to go ahead and do that.

ALSO GAJEEL CONFESSED! WE SAW A GLIMPSE OF GALE KIDS! But poor levyAND NATSU BEING PROTECTIVE OF LUCY WAS JUST

Anyway, a new chapter for you all! Thank you so much for 1 K followers and almost 1K reads! I'd really appreciate it if you guys could vote, comment and share this story!

Spread the word .

Also, this is coming to an end. Soon. It was fun writing it!

Navya

️


	11. E L E V E N

They both walked side by side in the cool evening of September, Happy just hovering above. Lucy had decided to take the other route today, one that was slightly longer and a bit deserted than her usual.

She had both her hands stretched to her side, pretending to balance walk on a tight rope.

"It's pretty isn't it?" She exclaimed suddenly, stopping to admire the sparkling lake of Magnolia.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. "Why are we supposed to be invisible again?" He asked, pointing at him and Happy.

"Because you can't pull another Levy on me." Lucy deadpanned. "You don't want your secret out right?"

"I never really said that.." he grumbled, pouting.

"Well..uh..that much is understood!"

"Sheesh, quit fighting you two!" Happy mumbled sleepily, finally settling down on Natsu's head.

Lucy was speechless. Now that she thought about it, he never really asked her to hide the fact about his existence. It had been her who was going crazy with the developments.

She glanced sideways at him, stealing a look. He was bickering with Happy, but Lucy had tuned it all out. She remembered how longingly he looked at Levy and her socialising with the others while he was just forced to watch, unknown and in the captivity of her office room.

She sighed. She knew she was going to regret it but oh well.

She fished out her phone from her coat pocket and began typing, putting her plan in action.

Mirajane, I have been caught up in some work so could you let Master know that I'll be on a leave tomorrow?

Within moments, the beautiful, head assistant replied back, relieving Lucy.

Sure! I'll let him know. Hope it isn't too stressful?

Convincing her that it wasn't, Lucy looked up, smiling at the still bickering best friends.

"Oh hush, will you? We are in public! You might be invisible but you're not unheard!"

For some reason, Happy and Natsu started smirking, their eyes glinting with mischief.

"Nobody can see us..But they can hear us..are you thinking what I'm thinking lil buddy?"

"Aye sir!"

A confused Lucy too turned in the direction in which they were looking. Some people walking on the sidewalk, and Natsu and Happy's devilish smiles. Finally, the pieces clicked into place before they could even try and take a step forward.

"Oh no you don't!"

She heaved them away by their ears, and them continuously moaning in pain.

She must look crazy, seemingly holding onto thin air behind her.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow, Lucy stop!"

She let go and the dragon slayer straightened up, dazed.

"Aah this feels a lot better.." he said, rubbing his slightly red ear.

"Aye sir.." Happy agreed tiredly.

"C'mon now! We're almost home!"

"Why did we come from here today anyway?"

"Because it's my favourite route!"

"But isn't it quite deserted? Is it even safe for you at this time?"

She turned around to face him, who had his arms crossed and an accusing look on his face.

"Weren't you the one who told me 'to take risks?'" She asked smugly.

"This isn't the type I was talking about!"

"Oh? Are you worried?" Lucy then pretended to be flattered, giggling. "Oh my, I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Anyway.."

Natsu hurriedly resumed his walking, looking away from the still giggling blonde. She matched his pace pretty soon, and they both continued their walk, with Happy walking alongside them.

"Hey Natsu? How old are you anyway?"

"26. I-Is there a problem?"

Lucy had abruptly stopped walking, making him look back at her in concern.

"26? As in your realm right?"

"Yes?"

She then suddenly burst into a hysterical laughter, alarming her companions.

"Lucy?"

"Oh my..god!" She wheezed out between her laughs. "You're an old, old man Natsu! Damn!"

After a minute or so, she finally reduced her laughter to giggles and grabbed his hand, moving forward.

"It's a little creepy, don't you think?"

"What is?"

"That I'm letting a 260 year old man stay in my house. Seriously you can be a vampire!"

"No thanks." He huffed. "Those pricks are cold. Literally. And dead."

"Well wouldn't you know." Lucy sighed.

She skeptically eyed him, deep in thought.

"This doesn't bode well."

Natsu groaned, irritated now.

"Again?"

Lucy nodded and then turned her back, shuffling though the pile once again.

"Aha! Here! Try this one next!"

She handed him another T-shirt, red this time with flames on it. Natsu groaned, reluctantly taking it.

"Ughh shopping is such a pain. This is my 5th trial already!"

"Oh you! Just shut it and get changed! The sooner you do as asked, the better chance you have of getting out of here."

"Seriously, I'm a dragon slayer-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now get going Natsu!"

He finally went in, and Lucy stood back, waiting for him to come out, until Happy burst out snickering.

"What're you laughing on about?"

"I never thought I'd see Natsu so flustered!"

"Flustered? How is he flustered? He is the definition of noncooperation right now!"

He looked smirking at her, trying, and failing miserably to hide his amusement. "It's his way of coping with it~"

Lucy wondered if it could all be actually true. If Natsu indeed was flustered by all of this. She wasn't sure about him being embarrassed, but she's understand if he was annoyed. After all, she did drag them both with her this morning.

The door opened and Natsu came out, uncharacteristically fidgeting.

"It's perfect!" Lucy exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands.

"Does this mean it's over now?" He asked, shoulders dropping and letting out an exhausted sigh to dramatise his tiredness.

"Of course..unless you boys want ice cream!"

15 minutes later, Natsu and Lucy were leaning against the railing, eating ice cream, while Happy happily munched on his fish.

"You're not making us go invisible today?" He finally asked.

"What did you think the clothes were for?"

"Oh!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling slightly at his cluelessness. "Hey..do you want to come to Fairy Tail?"

"Huh?" He asked incredulously. "What do you mean? Don't I already come there?"

"I meant.." Lucy took a deep breath.

'Now is the time Lucy!'

"I realised that you didn't really ask me to keep your existence a secret. It was my own..assumption. You might be beholden to me, but that doesn't give me any right to exercise control over your life..soo.."

'Almost there!'

"..what I'm saying is that it'd be okay if you'd like come as yourself. Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't reveal your supernatural being, but you can come with me, make friends, and not be invisible."

"I'd like it if you are there with me in person Natsu."


	12. T W E L V E

"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild right? Well, then let's go!"

My eyes widened and a huge smile slowly crept it's way up to my face, and just like that, I found myself following this strange wizard to my new life. To a place that I've always dreamt of going to. A place, where I know I'll become a better person. A place where countless adventures lie ahead for me. A place that I can call 'home'

A place which is no less than a Fairy Tale.

A place which is known as Fairy Tail.

Levy kept the papers down, sighing and staring blankly at the light peach walls. Meanwhile, a super nervous Lucy was fidgeting and twiddling with her thumbs continuously, awaiting judgement.

"Well?.." she pushed, wanting her still speechless friend to get it over with. "What do you think?"

Levy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and turned to look at her best friend, all serious.

And then her face broke into the widest smile ever.

"Lu! This is the best thing that I've ever read! Seriously, just chapter one but I can already say that this is going to be your best work till date."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled. "I mean, just the way it's written is just..wow! The creative use of our organisation's name and turning it into something so amazing is..is..pure precocity to say the least. The way you have captured the whole aesthetic and essence of the story in just one chapter is marvellous! I have no doubt that these series are going to be a huge success with the readers."

Lucy felt so ecstatic by her reply that she impulsively hugged the life out of her best friend.

"Ohhhh..thank you, thank you, thank you so much! So should I send it to Master?"

"Go for it. Also..Lucy..can't..breathe..oww.."

She hurriedly let go, chortling a bit at her sudden action. "Oops."

"What's happened? You never really were the one to hug attack anyone before. Not even me."

"Well umm.." she began awkwardly. How could she even explain such a thing? "I guess it's just another one of Natsu's habits I picked up..nothing more.."

Lucy's awkward laughs soon dissolved into nothingness under Levy's eyeing look, and she was once again reduced to a fidgeting mess.

"Another one?" She asked in disbelief. "Boy! With the rate you're going I might as well say that you're crushing on him. Hard."

Lucy's face turned a bright pink, and she quickly ducked her face to hide behind her golden bangs.

"It's not-not like that..it's just..living with him..for so long..anyone is bound to catch a habit or two!"

"Lu-Lu." Levy began, holding her pale hands in her own petite ones. "Habits are fine, but you and I both know that's not it." She ended smugly.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the physical contact here. Don't think I haven't noticed it. How close you both are. I'm guessing emotionally now too."

"Levy I seriously think that the December cold is getting to you."

Putting on a brave face and denying the accusations even though the face clearly gave it all away? Yes, that's Lucy for you!

Levy, however, completely ignored her sarcasm, instead fixing her under her gaze.

"And it doesn't just end here. Even your conversations, their topics. Everything. You always find a way to include him."

She got her. She got Lucy right in a fix.

"L-Levy-"

"Lucy, the only person you'd be denying all of this is to yourself. And it's just not just you, I've seen him too. As a matter of fact we all have."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning.." She was smug again. Oh Levy and her stupid smug face. "Everyone at Fairy Tail can sense the chemistry and obvious attraction between you two. In fact.."

She inched closer to Lucy, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"People are even placing the bets. About who might confess first or make a move first. Or will you both become a couple or not."

"W-What?"

Forget red, Lucy was scarlet now.

Levy broke out giggling, leaning back again.

"Yep! And just so you know, Mira is the highest bidder followed by me and Erza. Hell even Gray is rooting hard for you two, despite supposedly hating Natsu's guts!"

"Oh my god!"

"C'mon Lucy! Speak up!"

The blonde was completely bamboozled. 'Seriously? How can something like this even happen?' She thought angrily.

She was not crushing on Natsu. Sure she liked him, but she was definitely not falling for him.

Or his stupidly attractive face.

"I think you guys are reading too much into it. We are comfortable around each other because we live together! And nobody but you know about it. So obviously, our usual interactions seem like flirting to them." Lucy finished with a sigh.

Levy squinted her eyes, disappointment obvious on her face.

"Well.." she gave in, putting up her hands in a surrender. "Whatever you say Lucy."

She got up, ready to get going. "I'll be off now. I've got to go coordinate with Wendy for the interview sessions."

"Oh say hi to her for me!"

"Will do. See you."

And with that, Levy left Lucy in her office, alone with her thoughts.

She made no effort to get up or get going as well, instead reliving those moments from the past months.

She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

"You?" He asked, bewildered. "You really mean it?"

"I wouldn't say all that if I didn't!"

He grinned the widest he ever had, and instinctively hugged the life out of her. The ice cream fell down with a flop, disregarded.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed. "I told you not to do it!"

"Sorry." He said, still grinning. "I can't help it. You're just..so cuddly."

Lucy rolled her eyes, despite having the ghost of pink tint on her face.

"Ha ha. I'm not getting you another ice cream though."

"Wha-" he looked down to see his melting ice cream on the ground, pouting. "Aww man! And I really liked it too."

The next day, when Lucy had bought him to Fairy Tail, everybody was stunned. Not only had Lucy never brought a visitor, ever, but on top of that, it was a man, and a damn attractive one too was too much for everyone. As soon as Natsu came in, intensive questioning began, some cornering Natsu while some cornered Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A scarlet Erza asked frantically.

"Tell what?"

"That-That..you're d-dating." She was crimson red now, just like her hair. "C-Congratulations."

"Erza it's not-!"

"DON'T YOU ALL HAVE WORK TO DO?!"

It was after Master Makarov had interrupted that they both were finally left alone. However, Erza still eyed Lucy in a way that practically screamed 'we're so not done'.

Almost immediately after first visiting, Natsu had somehow managed to piss off Gray and be pissed off himself, threatened of a beating by Erza if they both didn't shut up and mingle, argue with Gajeel and be teased by Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna.

However, the happiness that radiated off of him was contagious.

It was just in a day, but somehow it felt like they've all known him their entire life, and everyone joked around and laughed like they were some old childhood buddies.

It was an eventful day to say the least.

Later in the evening, Master pleasantly surprised everyone by offering Natsu a job at Fairy Tail, upon Erza's recommendation.

"You're welcome." She mumbled gleefully, nudging Lucy, while Natsu listened, wide-eyed to Makarov.

Flash forward three months, and now it has all become a part of Lucy's life. The idea of her living with a dragon slayer and a talking cat didn't seem absurd anymore, and if truth be told, she was actually really happy that it all happened this way.

Apart from that, Fairy Tail had two new recruits, Wendy and Romeo, both very young but very talented. Upon their arrival, Natsu somehow immediately adopted the role of an elder sibling, especially towards the shy bluenette.

"Lucy look! Wendy has a cat too! Her name is Carla!" An excited Natsu exclaimed, as he held on to an unamused looking white kitten.

"Do you think she and Happy would get along? Just like Lily?" He asked her.

She had smiled and opened her mouth to say something, except that nothing could be heard.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you."

She tried speaking again, however it bore the same result.

"Luce! Luce? Luceeeeee~"

"Huh?!"

She awoke with a start, having have had fallen asleep on her couch. She gasped loudly when she suddenly opened her eyes to find an extremely close face of Natsu hovering above her.

She instinctively tried to punch him away, but he, having experience now, swiftly dodged it. She slowly got back up, rubbing the sleep off of her eyes and blinking stupidly.

"Don't do that." She muttered groggily.

However he just grinned, looking at her like she was the most adorable thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"You already done?" She asked, noticing his packed bag and coat in hands.

"Yep! Erza let go early today. Thank god though! I wouldn't have been able to keep my sanity around any longer with that ice prick nearby."

"Hey now!"Lucy said smugly. "You guys do care, but are too egoistic to admit it. Just like Frenemies!"

Why did it feel like it was exactly what she felt right now?

No, it was not possible. She wouldn't let it be.

Because it's never going to end well.

He looked away, embarrassed, and in hurt pride.

"That's not true. I hate his guts."

"Yeah keep telling yourself."She added smugly. "Anyways, should we head home now?"

She grabbed her coat and her belongings and followed Natsu out of her office.

"So what do you want to have for dinner tonight?" She asked him, exiting the building. "Should we eat out or order something? Or should I just whip something up?"

This, all of this felt so natural. Her asking him about dinner, living together, having fun together, doing small chores together. All of this playful banter was so natural. She even shuddered to think what would happen if she was on her own again.

She would not be able to take it.

"You know what!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I don't feel like cooking tonight. Why don't we just grab a bite on the way? And then, you can tell me more about your adventures with Happy! What say?"

"Hm.."

"Speaking of.." She trailed off. "Where is Happy anyway?"

"Oh." He laughed. "He's still playing with PantherLily and Carla. Don't tell him that I told you but I think he's crushing on Carla."

"Hehe.." she giggled. "Way ahead of you Natsu! He had even been teased about it y'know. It's pretty obvious he likes her."

"Wow, so you actually are not that oblivious when it comes to matter of the hearts." He mumbled. "I wonder if you're just in denial."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hm? No, nothing."

She looked away, instead focusing her attention on the lake. Maybe, she did know what he was talking about. Maybe she really was in denial.

"So tell me more Natsu!"

"What? Again?"

"Yep!" She said brightly, popping the 'p'. "I never get bored of them. They are the inspirations for my stories too."

"Gray read that chapter you wrote for the new series. It was nostalgic, hearing about my fight with that fake 'salamander'. But the way you wrote it was like you were actually there. And now, it's hard for me to picture it any other way."

"Aww really?" She asked, flattered. "That's so sweet. Too bad that's the most I can do. It's not exactly like I have adventures of my own." She finished, laughing.

"Well.."

"What's wrong?"

Lucy turned back, staring at Natsu confusedly, who just abruptly stopped walking.

"That is what I'd like to change." He muttered.

"What?"

"I want you to have your own adventures..with me.." he said, louder this time.

"But Natsu, you know that's not poss-aah!"

However he just cut her off, grabbing her hand and looking intently at her, which somehow made her breathing and heart go haywire.

"So Luce Heartfilia, I ask you." He acted all princely, which was certainly not good for Lucy's crazy heart. "Will you do me the honour of going on an adventure with me?"


	13. T H I R T E E N

"Natsu? Whaaaaaahhhhhh-!"

She was not even given a moment more, for Natsu had started dragging her alongside him, grinning like an idiot.

"What-What are you doing?" She asked, frantically trying to keep up with his pace while simultaneously trying and failing to free her hand.

"Hold on tight now Luce."

Perhaps it was her desperate attempts to free herself that irked him, or maybe just his mischievous nature, for in the next instant, he had grabbed her by her waist, and heaved her up in his arms, bridal style.

"N-Natsu?" She asked shyly, blushing profusely at their close proximity.

"Ughh Luce! Too many late night snacks?"

It took her a moment to realise what he meant and she was ticked off again, now struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Let me down you jerk!"

He was totally nonchalant at her struggles, instead holding her even closer and tighter than before, not planning to let go.

He grinned again, tightening his grip.

"Get ready~"

"What are you doiAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-!"

One moment they were on the ground and the other they were in the air, flying. Literally flying, with the cool air whipping at their faces.

Lucy tightened her hold around his neck, burying her face in his warm chest.

"Natsu don't let go." She mumbled weakly, unsure if he'd even listen against the howling of the wind.

However, he slightly squeezed his hold on her, leaning in to be closer to her. "Don't worry." He assured, comforting her. "I will never."

She gingerly opened her eyes to look up at him, and he was staring right back at her, with such softness that made her heart melt.

"I'm scared that you'll drop me because you think I'm heavy." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He scrunched up his brows as if he was in deep thought, and then smirked. "Ah. Who knows? I might."

Suddenly, they started losing altitude, for Natsu stopped his flight.

"Natsu?" Lucy shrieked, sacred to death.

"Oh no! Looks like I lost my fire booster! Agghh where is Happy when you need him?"

"WHAT?"

Lucy shut her eyes tightly, scared to face what was going down. Her hold tightened even more, clutching Natsu as her support.

"I don't want to die!"

She waited for the fall to come, except that it didn't. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Did you really think I was going to let you fall?"

His deep, soothing voice brought her attention back to him, only to find him smiling like an idiot.

He looked so handsome in the moonlight.

'Wait what?' She thought. What is wrong with me? Since when did I start viewing him like that? Ughh curse you Levy for getting it all in my head!"

She shook her head, as if doing this would get all these thoughts out. That was when it all dawned on her.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

He gave a toothy grin, returning back to his playful self.

"C'mon! What is an adventure without a little fun?"

"Fun my foot." She bellowed, glaring at him angrily. "This is not classified as 'fun'."

"Live to take a bit of risks too Luce." He said, still smiling. "Life's better that way. Always new, always exiting. Always..spontaneous."

She huffed, looking away.

"Besides.." he continued. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll always protect you. No matter what."

He had mumbled the last part, but she still heard him. Before she could even react to his sudden declaration, they were in the air again, for he leapt once more.

This time, she didn't shut her eyes. She looked down to the bustling city of Magnolia, glittering with lights of the night. To the people below, she was sure they would look like nothing more than a passing meteor, which was somehow, bizarrely going upwards instead of shooting down.

The sight was breathtaking to say the least.

After a while, he asked her to close her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

His smile, his 'oh so attractive' smile didn't even give her a chance to fully comprehend. She immediately complied, without as much as another thought.

After a while, she felt them stop, but he still hadn't let go of her. She cleared her throat, in an attempt to grab his attention.

"Can I open them now?"

His soft voice replied with a 'yes' and Lucy finally opened them, slowly, and in deep anticipation.

Her breath caught up in her throat, and she stared, mesmerised, at the beautiful sight in front of her.

She slowly got off of his arms, and made her way to the railing, towards the edge.

She recognised this place, it was none other than the highest point of Magnolia, the Kardia hills. From here, she could see the big, white moon, the beautiful sea of stars, and the glittering and beloved city of Magnolia.

It was truly an ethereal sight.

Natsu walked over too, leaning on the support next to her.

"You like it?" He asked, looking intently at her.

"Like it?" Luck breathed. "Oh Natsu, I love it!"

In her excitement, she ended up hugging him, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. For some reason, of all the times they've hugged before, this was different. This was intimate.

He hugged her back too, slightly caressing her back. It sent shivers down her spine, his touch intoxicating.

Before she could completely lose herself in his scent, his touch and his being, she pulled away, however immediately missing his warmth. It was cold outside and the high altitude certainly didn't make it any better.

"Come close. You're cold."

Although hesitant at first, because of these newfound feelings and desires, his warmth was far too inviting. So unwillingly, and a little willingly, she obliged, huddling in closer to him.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling at the marvellous sight in front of her.

And one that was beside her.

He tightened his hold on her, something he was doing very often. It never hurt, for his touch was always gentle and soothing. It was more of a protective hold, like a promise to never let go.

"No problem." He whispered. "Levy told me you love the night skies."

Lucy laughed, touched that he would actually pay attention at such small details about her. "Perks of being a nyctophile I suppose."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, leaning in closer than before. Her sudden gesture got him to stiffen slightly, but then he relaxed. However, his right hand hovered above her left one, and he slightly brushed past it, testing the waters. When she didn't object or pull it away, he timidly curled his pinky finger around hers, before intertwining their fingers.

Lucy kept on repeating to herself that it was all to provide her with warmth in this crazy cold temperature.

Whereas Natsu kept on assuring himself that his heart won't jump out of his chest any moment.

Lucy tried her hardest to concentrate on the breathtaking sight in front of her, but just his presence next to her was an obstacle enough. So, him holding her hand made things even more hard.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, she stole a glance to him, only to see him looking at the stars up ahead, his face bathed in beautiful, silver moonlight.

She looked away hurriedly, tryingly to calm her crazy beating heart.

Natsu too, stole a glance at her, but turned away soon, wide eyed, when he saw how utterly gorgeous she looked in that silver moonlight of the night.

And in that moment, under the breathtaking sky of stars and the big white moon, did they both realise, that they were falling for each other. Hard.


	14. F O U R T E E N

Lucy woke up, warm and comfortable in her fuzzy, soft mattresses, that Sunday morning.

The said woman stretched, and yawned, having have had a good night's sleep. A small smile crept up her face when she reminisced about last night, him and her realisation.

That she was attracted to Natsu Dragneel.

'Perhaps it's just my limerence.', she concluded, still having trouble accepting her obvious attraction and feelings for him. 'It couldn't be more than that.'

She then smiled to herself, a bit assured. 'If it's just infatuation..then I'll be good..it'll go away sooner or later.'

But then Levy's words struck her like lightning.

"I'm talking about the physical contact here. Don't think I haven't noticed it. How close you both are. I'm guessing emotionally now too."

That's not true. Right?

"And it doesn't just end here. Even your conversations, their topics. Everything. You always find a way to include him."

Does she really? She doesn't remember.

"Lucy, the only person you'd be denying all of this is to yourself. And it's just not just you, I've seen him too. As a matter of fact we all have."

It's not true! It's no-oh who was she kidding? It is true. Every word of it.

She knew deep down in her heart that it is way more than just some silly infatuation. True, she wanted to touch him, embrace him, heck even kiss him! But whenever he was so much so as an inch away from her face, she would totally freak out and get flustered. She didn't just want him physically, but emotionally too. She cared for him far too deeply to just be infatuated by him.

"Ughh this is too complicated!" She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Crushing. It was always something that she had tried to avoid the best she could. Catching feelings. She didn't want to be sucked in that vicious cycle of emotions.

However, things she so desperately wants to avoid always find a way to get to her.

'Lying here isn't going to help me though.' She thought, attempting to throw off her warm covers and start the day. However,an unexplainable weight kept her down, preventing her from getting further away.

"What the-!"

She turned to her side, the weight obviously being Natsu's embrace.

"NAT-su..?"

Her supposed confrontation turned to a mere whisper, and Lucy held her breath, mesmerised.

There faces mere centimetres away from each other, Lucy brought up her hand, still in a trance, to his hair.

He was gorgeous.

However, before she could run her hand gently through his beautiful pink locks, she regained her sense of doing and stopped herself, her hand awkwardly hovering above while her fingers almost brushed the tips of his spiky hair.

'What the heck were you thinking Lucy?!'

Just looking at him made her lose herself.

Just how the heck was this supposed to be 'mere infatuation'?

Still looking at him, she gently lowered her hovering hand, subtly caressing his face instead. She traced her fingers up and down his left cheek so lightly that it just might seem like a feather's doing to him.

She leaned forward ever so slightly, as if the space between then wasn't already a lot less.

"I think I really am falling for you, Natsu."

Her tracing fingertips were stopped by a warm hand, as it clasped her pale ones gently into his own. Onyx eyes stared back at her, his expression groggy, but awake nonetheless.

"What did you say?"

She yelped, having been completely caught off guard.

And unfortunately, startling her often resulted in a very painful Lucy punch.

She gingerly placed the ice pack on his cheek, flushing a deep red. Natsu slightly hissed while she did this, and Happy snickered from the corner, watching him, and playing with Plue.

"What did you do this time Natsu?" He asked.

"I didn't do nothing!" He replied irritatedly, before hissing back in pain. "It was all Lucy's doing. She was acting like a pervert again and when I woke up, she suddenly punched me!"

"I was not acting like a pervert!" Lucy screeched, smacking him on the arm this time.

"OW! Look Happy! She did it again!"

The said woman huffed, crossing her arms and looking away in irritation.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You have hands, do it yourself." She replied back sassily. "Besides, you wouldn't want a pervert tending to you now, would you?"

Natsu sighed, the ghost of a grin on his face. "Fine." He said. "Happy, Lucy was not acting like a pervert. She was just...touching me..when I was asleep..a lot.."

"Oh my god Natsu!" She yelled, embarrassed, while the blue cat snickered like crazy.

"That doesn't sound like a pervert at all Lushie."

She got up haughtily and sauntered away to the kitchen.

"Hmph! I'm not talking to you guys!"

Before she could completely walk away, Natsu stopped her by gabbing her hand, and Lucy's heart started beating so fast that it was almost painful.

"N-Natsu?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you something.."

"What is it?"

She noticed that he was fidgeting and shifting uncomfortably, and Lucy's heart tugged at the endless possibilities of what he might have to say.

"I..I want to go see Zeref."

"Are you sure you're ready? You don't have to force yourself y'know?"

She walked alongside him, with a beautiful bouquet of white Lilies and daises. With the one free hand that she had, she took his in hers, and squeezed it in reassurance.

"I have to." He replied a bit shakily. "If I don't today..I might not have the courage tomorrow."

Lucy smiled ever so slightly, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go.

"How far?" He asked after a while.

"We're almost there." Lucy replied, a bit uncertainly. However, she smiled and suddenly pointed towards the huge grounds visible a little while ahead. "Over there!"

Natsu and Lucy, along with Happy, walked in the grounds, covered with beautiful white snow. The place was beautiful, as the snow glistened in the sun and the frozen droplets of dew shimmered on as well.

The resting place of Zeref and his beloved wife was visible even from afar. They both had big, beautiful headstones, and had been laid to rest at probably the most beautiful site this cemetery has to offer. Right under a huge Fairy Willow Tree.

Natsu was completely still, staring at the sight in front of him. Lucy glanced sideways at him, gazing at his frozen state.

"He really did love her." She blurted out, placing the flowers down on the gravestones. He didn't look at her, but she could tell that he was listening. "From what I could understand, your brother really loved her. And he was willing to leave his life behind as a wizard to spend the remaining with her."

"I know it's still not an excuse to leave you behind, alone, but I suppose, you can't really hate someone for falling in love."

Natsu closed his eyes, turning his face away from her.

"Luce.."

"Hm?"

"If..If you don't mind, could you and Happy give me a some time here alone?"

He was shaking, but it was not from the cold. She smiled slightly, before leaning her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. She gently squeezed it, comforting him.

"Of course!" She mumbled. "Take all the time you need."

She backed away, with Happy settling down on her head again.

"We'll be heading back then!"

They both exited the cemetery, leaving him there, tracing their steps back home.

"Will he be alright?" Happy asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be."

A tiny snowflake fluttered down in front of her, then another and another. Lucy stared at them in awe, completely mesmerised. No matter how many times she'd see them, she would never not be surprised by the snow.

"Careful. You might catch a cold."

A deep voice came from behind her and she whipped back, Happy still on her head. A young man of about her age, give or take a few years, stood, dressed in a dark cape. His torso and face were decorated with tattoos of some sort, all a deep maroon, his spiky red hair, arranged like a burning flame.

Something about him was familiar, but foreboding as well. Before she could form an appropriate reply, he spoke again.

"Well well, if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia."

"How-How do you know my name?"

The young man just smirked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"I have my ways."

"Who are you?"

Now he stood directly in front of her, towering over her petite frame.

"Hello Lucy. I am Ignia, Natus's half brother. And I'm here to take him back."

Please vote and comment! Your reviews would be greatly appreciated 3


	15. F I F T E E N

"W-What?"

However, Ignia didn't give her a second more, instead grabbing her hand and pulling her close.

Lucy yelped, startled and shocked beyond what words could express, despite Natsu doing the exact same thing frequently. Ignia's actions were similar to the pink haired dragon slayer's, but his touch and intentions were clearly nowhere near as gentle.

"Hold on tight."

These exact words had filled her with anticipation and immeasurable warmth the night before, them holding more meaning than just instructions. They had filled her with a sense of promise and love, but now, these words just echoed, like a mere instruction, leaving her cold and empty.

They filled her with dread.

She shook her head, lifting up her hands to put some distance between them. Her eyes hardened, when she stared, directly into his deep red ones.

Despite them being a fiery shade of red, all she could feel was chill of the black.

"Wait-What do you think you're—!"

Her pleas dissolved into a nothingness, when Ignia smirked and took off, high up in the sky. Her screams fell short in comparison to the howling wind, which slapped her face painfully while he took her to who knows where.

Everything around was a blur, the swirling colours making her nauseous. However, as soon as it had started, it stopped too.

He let her go, jerking her off of him. Lucy, already dizzy from moments before, fell to the ground painfully, scraping her knee and palms in the process. Pain soared in her left arm and she gasped, clutching it with her right one.

"So weak." Ignia chuckled. "You'd be fun."

She glared at him, her hardened dark eyes boring into his amused, red ones. She got up, and stood straight and poised, showing that she wasn't scared.

She will never show that she was scared.

She was not weak.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

Ignia stopped chuckling and raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at her behaviour.

"Tsk..I thought you were easy. Guess not..."

And then he laughed, sending chills down her spine, not in a good way.

"That's what'll make it more satisfying."

"Why did you bring me here?" She repeated, and it took everything in her not to break down from the fear and the unknown. She kept up her façade of the tough, hoping, praying that it'll all be alright.

He strutted over to a broken bench, leaving his footprints on the light snow, while Lucy took in her surroundings. Gone was the sparkling, frozen lake of Magnolia and the beautiful, light snow, for now, debris and darkness surrounded them. However, it not that dark to hide the fact that they were on the terrace of an abandoned building.

Tears formed in her eyes and she could feel panic building up, something in her chest constricting and twisting painfully.

Lucy recognised this place.

"Place bringing back memories?"

She stared wide eyed at his smirking face, unable to believe what he said.

"How do you know about this?"

"I told you I have my ways. Now.."

He raised his hand, directing it towards her. Fire erupted and charged straight for Lucy and she was so frozen in shock, that all she could do was stare at the approaching attack.

It hit her, burning away at her side. She yelled and gasped from the pain, tears trickling down from her eyes.

"Oh imagine how tragic it'll be.." he began. "When the beloved writer Lucy Heartfilia is found dead in the same place where her entire world was torn apart in an instant."

Lucy eyed him with hatred, clutching her bleeding and burnt side and trying to take deep breaths. Ignia smiled evilly, before raising his hand up again, ready to attack.

But this time she was ready. If she has survived fire once, she can survive it again.

Though wounded, she dodged his attack, landing painfully to her injured side. A painful gasp escaped her while she tried to even her breathing and control the surging pain. But, it all soon went to a waste when she felt her right calf burning and stinging, causing her to yelp.

"Tsk tsk tsk..hurts doesn't it?"

She kept quiet, ignoring his teasing remarks. She don't know why he was doing this, and what she could've possibly done to make him to do this to her. But all that mattered right now was to survive all of this.

He stood over her heavily breathing petite figure, casting a dark shadow all over her body. She glanced at him again, only to see that he had his hand up again.

And this time, she couldn't help but scream.

"Now you must be wondering why I'm doing this." He laughed while she grasped her new wound with a bloody hand.

"It's just that, our realm had been so unstable ever since my dear brother left, you know."

Another attack. Lucy didn't know how much longer she'd last. Even if she dodged, she was still not fast enough with the injuries.

"And why has he left? Do you want to guess?"

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. But all that he got were painful gasps.

This time, she didn't even see it coming. All she knew was that her other side was burning away now.

"When I ask you to answer, you answer." He demanded darkly. "Now, why did you think he left and did not come back?"

"M-Me."

She somehow answered, despite it causing her a lot of strain. There was no other explanation anyway. Natsu had been with her ever since she helped him that day, and maybe she was the reason for his realm's trouble.

"My brother dearest defeated the Dragon King, but never came back after that. This created such a huge power vacuum, and naturally let to instability."

Another burn.

"When I set out to find him, what do I find?" He laughed. "You. And him. And I knew that was what kept him."

She doubled over, unable to take the pain anymore.

"So I thought, if I eliminate the reason, he'd come back. That idiot will have nothing to stay here for."

She sobbed, from the pain, and from her mistake. She shouldn't have helped him, she shouldn't have had listened to him. She shouldn't have let him stay, to grow attacked to him. She was the reason his world was falling apart.

But she was selfish. She still cried not from the regrets, but from the realisation that she might never see him again. Never get to love him again.

She cried because she needed him.

Ignia just stood over her, unfazed by her sufferings. He raised his hand yet again, ready to deliver a final blow.

Lucy looked up to him with a tear stained face, and closed her eyes, ready to fall into the eternal slumber. She thought about her friends, Fairy Tail, her parents and everyone close to her, reminiscing about all the wonderful memories they've shared.

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia. You brought this upon yourself."

Natsu clouded her mind now, him just consuming her thoughts. She remembers about his contagious smile, and his childish behaviour, and his care and how he brightened up her world.

Despite it all ending this way, she knew she never regretted any moment that led up to it.

She was ready to die smiling.


	16. S I X T E E N

"What do you think you're doing?"

His low growls caught Lucy's attention and she slowly lifted up her head, flinching a bit with pain.

Her clouded vision from tears and dizziness made it harder to look, but there was no way that she could not identify Natsu even if she was blind.

He stood directly in front of her, his left arm extended to his side, smoke coming off of it.

'He must've taken that hit to save me' Lucy thought as more tears clouded her vision. She felt so pathetic and guilty and weak. She didn't deserve his save. She didn't want him hurt because of her.

"Lushieee!"

Suddenly, a fur ball collided with her, hugging her waist. Happy had buried his head in her stomach and his muffled sniffles were the only thing heard, while Lucy painfully smiled and began stroking his head.

"H-Happy..D-don't cry." She somehow wheezed out, trying to console him.

"B-But it's all my fault! I left you! I thought if I could get Natsu then you'd be safe. But-But-"

"Shh.." she smiled, patting his head. "You d-did what you could. Thank you."

"B-But-"

"Y-You're still the o-one who brought him here, H-Happy. You did save me."

The little blue cat looked up to her with a tear stricken face, surprised at her watery smile. Despite the fact that she was heavily wounded and crying, her smile was still enough to brighten his and Natsu's moods.

Their little heart to heart was cut short when Ignia chuckled, eyeing Natsu. Lucy could only see his back, but she knew that the dragon slayer was giving Ignia a death glare in that moment.

"Oh Natsu!." He greeted, chuckling darkly. "Glad you could make it. Care to join our little party?"

"Oh you bet I do." He growled, still glaring at him.

"Oh?"

It all happened in a flash of a moment. One moment they were both standing about a few feet away from each other but in the next, Natsu was in front of Ignia, ready to strike.

The latter blocked his attack with both his arms, but was sent back from the force of the momentum. He stumbled a bit, but regained his composure, almost immediately having had to block another one of Natsu's attack.

"Do you really think you can take on me?" Ignia asked, amused, still blocking Natsu's attacks.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!"

"You couldn't even destroy Acnologia. What chance do you think do you have against me?"

"Fire Dragon's TALON!"

Lucy couldn't do anything but just watch the fight in awe. Happy was still in her lap, his head buried in her stomach, while she saw the intense confrontation unfold in front of her.

As soon as Ignia had mentioned about Acnologia, Lucy noticed that Natsu visibly tensed, his body becoming rigid and a conflicted expression on his face.

'He got to him.'

They both jumped back, and Natsu stood straight up, still glaring at Ignia.

"Acnologia was wouldn't bother anyone anymore."

"But that doesn't mean he was destroyed."

"It doesn't matter as long as there is no more of his apocalyptic chaos."

"But what is the guarantee that there wouldn't be in the future?"

It was like everything occurred in a slow motion. Natsu's glare turned to a shocked expression, while Ignia charged forward, finally landing a hit on Natsu in his moment of weakness.

The dragon slayer was now pushed back, painfully colliding with a wall. He grunted and slid down, but still attempted to get up.

Meanwhile Ignia walked over with an unexplainable glint in his eyes, enjoying every single moment of this confrontation.

"I mean it's not your fault that you're not strong enough. When I heard about how Igneel's son-"

The venom in his voice when he said that sent chills down Lucy's spine. But one think was clear, there was more to Ignia than what meets the eye.

"-completely destroyed Acnologia, I was so intrigued. I mean, it's not everyday that you hear the Black Dragon was slayed. So, a curious me decided to investigate and meet this son himself. But what do I end up finding?"

He raised his hand, getting ready to attack.

"That the Black Dragon was only managed to be sealed away. That the Fire Dragon Prince wasn't strong enough."

Natsu grunted, the impact obviously being painful.

"And above all that, he disappears without a trace. Only to be with a mere human? How pathetic."

He directed his extended arm from Natsu to Lucy, ready to strike again.

"I'm going to end it all right now."

A bright light shone from his hand and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, protecting Happy. She waited for an attack but it never came.

"Not if I can help it!"

Natsu punched him in the face, his entire body engulfed in flames.

"Thanks for the refreshment Ignia. Although your fire based blast attacks could use a bit more flavour."

"Oh? So you do have strength after all."

He got up with a grunt, an annoying smirk playing over his face. "Then tell me Natsu, why are you with this weakling?"

Natsu's slight grin vanished, leaving behind a cold hard gaze. "That's because she saved my life. And I'm in her debt."

"Oh?"

"And not just that!" He charged forward again, ready to land another hit. "She is someone I deeply care for. She is my best friend, the one that completes me. So how dare you touch her!"

"Well then I guess it's finally time to put those feelings to a rest." Natsu stopped mid attack, his eyes widening in confusion. He just stared at Ignia, who looked back at him with amusement.

"You were beholden to her, which required you to save her life. And you stayed just so you could so that."

"But as soon as you do, you'd be free. So my dear brother, celebrate your victory!"

"What do you mean?"

Lucy's eyes widened in realisation, finally it all dawning on her. She understood all about his plan now, the pieces finally clicking together.

"You saved her from getting killed by my hands, thus saving her life. Which means, you're coming back with me." He explained with a sly smile.

"But-"

"Didn't you realise it yet? It was all a part of my plan. Hurting her, torturing her, almost killing her to just take you back. Of course, if she would've died that would've worked too."

"You son of a-"

"You have until the next morning. Do what you have to in that time because.."

Tears sprouted from her eyes again, when she realised what was happening. He will be leaving. Forever.

"By the time the first ray of sunshine hits the surface, you'd be gone from here. Forever."


	17. S E V E N T E E N

Lucy frowned, watching him silently tend to her wounds, as he very carefully and tenderly wrapped the bandages around them.

"Oh look how the tables have turned!" She chuckled, remembering about the time when she was the one bandaging him instead.

However, he just gave her a small glare and wordlessly continued on with his work.

Lucy sighed, bored, until she noticed his injured side which was smartly hidden by his scarf and T-Shirt. She jumped up, which was a mistake for she hissed in pain, and pulled up his scarf and shirt sleeve, examining the wound.

"How?"

He jerked his arm away, and hissed in pain, annoyed. Lucy huffed in annoyance herself, crossing her arms.

"Okay, stop right there. Don't go on giving me that attitude. You're hurt! You need treatment as much as I do-!"

"STOP!" He bellowed. Lucy, shocked, quieted down instantly, looking at him in disbelief. His eyes softened after it met hers and he looked at her beseechingly. "Please stop. Stop acting like I'm more important than you. Please. I made this happen to you."

She smiled slightly, moving over to him and pulling him down to sit back on the couch.

"Do you really want to argue with me about who's more important to whom right before parting?" She chuckled. "I think we both might already know about the difference in opinions."

She opened up the box, pulling out fresh bandages. Swiftly and tenderly, she tended to his injuries, putting medicine on and wrapping it up securely. A light gasp escaped her and she slightly winced from the pain in her throbbing hand.

"Hurts that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea how bad." She replied, laughing lightly, but knowing deep down in her heart that it wasn't just true for the injuries.

"I don't want to go Lushie." Happy whined, still teary-eyed. The blonde woman smiled sadly and caressed his face.

"I don't want you to either but.."

"Happy can stay here if that's what he wants." Natsu suddenly announced, still looking away.

"WHAT?"

"But Natsu, we're partners and best fr-"

"It's not like you're bound to go with me, Happy. Also I think it'll be best if you stay here. I don't really think I deserve your friendship if I'm too weak to even protect somebody I love. It'll be better if you stayed here.."

"Hey." Lucy whispered, turning his face so that he could directly face her. "That's not true. You are strong. You can save your friends. Don't you dare say anything else."

"But I couldn't even protect y-"

"You did protect me." She continued, cutting him off. "You did save me. And.."

She tried to move her hand away, but Natsu swiftly put his own hand over hers to keep it in place.

Lucy pretended that her heart didn't skip a beat.

"I don't know much about the Black Dragon, but I know enough to say that sealing him away and saving your realm says a lot for you."

"But-!"

"Also.." she cut him off again. "If Ignia is so strong and all, why didn't he go after him himself? Why did he show up after you came out victorious? This just proves how much of a boastful whimp he really is."

She smiled, winking at him playfully.

"Boastful whimp?" Natsu laughed. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Hey! I live by a strict policy of 'no curses'." She grinned. "Also...you finally smiled..."

They both stared into each other's eyes for a long time, until Happy's snickers finally snapped them out of their trance.

"You loooovvvveee him~"

Lucy hurriedly looked away, violently blushing and stood up, clapping her hands.

"Okay!" She announced. "Let's do something fun! You don't intend to spend the last 12 hours with me sulking, do you?"

"Do something fun?" Natsu got up too. "Like that?" He asked, obviously referring to her bandages.

"Oh yeah, umm...how about I call everyone? It'll be kind of a farewell party for you!" She proposed, grabbing her phone from the table and scrolling through it.

"W-Wait!"

She looked up from her phone only to find a fidgeting Natsu nervously looking around.

"I uh..I uh..I would like it if it were just the two of us though.." he mumbled, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Lucy kept her phone aside, her heart beating like crazy. She looked at him, smiling brightly.

"Then cook with me one last time?"

A few hours later, a flour covered Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Plue exited the kitchen, with Lucy fuming red with anger

"I wanted you to cook food, not play with it!" She scolded. "And you guys completely devoured my fridge!"

"Well you can't really scold us. We were hungry since we were the ones doing all the work."

"Aye! You weren't exactly cooking, were you? You just stood there, ordering me and Natsu around!" Happy commented.

"Well excuse me for not being able to use my hands!" She retorted. "Besides, I'll finally get to eat his cooked food so no complaints!"

Her gaze shifted from them to the wall clock, and her expression saddened. "Well then..we have about 9 more hours.. What do you think we should do next?"

"Eat."

"Natsu, you just ate! Do you even remember raiding my fridge just minutes ago?"

"What?! But I'm hungry! We didn't prepare that buttload of food for nothing!"

"That's out dinner! Don't you dare touch that before 8!"

"I have the perfect thing to do!" Happy announced, catching their attention.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Let's play strip poker!" He suggested smugly.

"No way!" Lucy screeched. "Besides you're already naked!"

Just 9 more hours...

Lucy gently put his head in her lap, shifting Happy slightly. Somewhere between playing games and watching movies, both of them had fallen asleep. She smiled sadly, the corner of her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." She whispered, her voice quivering. "I'm going to be so lonely."

She started brushing her fingers through Natsu's soft pink locks and Happy's blue fur. The simple gesture greatly calmed her, yet at the same time, caused her immense pain. She glanced back at the wall clock, her resolve to stay strong shattering a bit more.

Only 15 minutes remained.

"It'll be better if they went back in their sleep. I don't think I'll be able to face them while parting."

She stopped the calming gesture, unable to bear with the thought of watching them disappear.

She gently shifted them again, this time on the couch. She covered them both with a quilt and gently kissed each one of them on their foreheads. Picking up a sleeping Plue from her feet, she snuggled him close before putting the dog back into his bed.

"Looks like it's just gonna be me and you again Plue."

About 5 minutes later, Lucy stood in her balcony, sipping on hot cocoa. She watched the sky as it turned on a faint orange now, indicating the rising sun. Lucy anticipated the moment when it'll actually happen.

How could something so beautiful bring along so much sadness?

"Can't sleep?"

His deep voice from behind startled her and she yelped, almost punching him.

"Don't do that!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"And you don't do that." He laughed, indicating to her pouting. He took the mug from her and finished it all in one go. "It'll make it harder for me to leave."

Lucy looked away, trying to blink those stubborn tears away.

"Leave huh?" She laughed. "So I'll finally be free!" She cheered.

"Really now?"

"Uh huh! No more raiding of my fridge, no more hoarding of my bed, no more of those stupid pranks and.."

"And?"

"No more of you."

They both quieted down again, before Lucy chuckled, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"But that's life right?"

"How are you going to explain your injuries?"

"Oh! I'll just say I kinda got in a minor accident. Didn't see the speeding car in the haze."

"And me leaving?"

Her heart throbbed painfully.

"I-I'll just say that..that..you left..to go back home..very urgent work.."

"How did you come up with such spot on lies?" He laughed lightly.

"Well, I am a writer y'know.."

"Tell me Luce.."

"Hm?"

He came closer , standing directly in front of her.

"Will you miss me?"

"Not even in the slightest!" She laughed.

He reached for her hand, brushing it with his fingers and then intertwining his with hers.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Like that can happen." She scoffed.

He slowly brought up his fingers, running them across her cold cheek, still staring directly into her eyes.

"Do I make your heart beat like crazy?"

"Nope!"

He started playing with her golden locks, apparently oblivious to her deep scarlet blush, which was now visible to him in the light, morning sky.

"Do I make you lose control?"

"No."

He brought his face closer to her ear, his lips just brushing at its tips.

"Do I make you want to kiss me?"

"Negative."

He leaned back, now looking at her. His hands snaked around her waist, and he brought her, if possible, even closer to him. His lips brushed her own, and he whispered against them.

"Did you lie about every single thing I just asked?"

Lucy's breath hitched and she felt him squeeze her even closer to him, reassuring her. His warmth let her know that it was okay, that everything will be okay.

"Yes.." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes because she knew he'd never know, never hear her say it.

For the sun had finally risen up for a new day.


	18. E P I L O U G E

•••

"I think I'll pass, Levy."

"Aww c'mon Lu! Pretty please?"

"A pretty no, Levy. I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"But it's been a year Lucy!"

"Which is equivalent to just a litter over a month for him!"

"Lucy." Levy began sternly. "You're not living in his world. You're here. Here with us. And it's been a month for him too! He tried to make no contact whatsoever! Don't you think it's time to move on?"

The blonde sighed in defeat, flopping down on her bed. Plue snuggled in close to her, making her smile while she petted him.

"Yeah, I know." She answered grumpily. "But, it's just that...I'm not ready yet. I just don't think I'll be able to like another person right now."

"You were really in it deep huh?" Levy sighed. It then went silent on the other side, leaving Lucy to hear the otherwise nonexistent static hum of the phone. "But Lucy, I'm not allowing you to stay cooped up either."

"Levy-"

"Absolutely not!" She deadpanned. "I am not letting my best friend spend another new year alone!"

"But Lev-"

"It's New Year's Eve Lucy! Just come with us. No dates I swear!"

Lucy pondered over it for a moment, weighing the possibilities, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go out after all.

"You promise not to set me up with someone?"

"I promise! Pinky swear!"

Lucy laughed, for she could almost see Levy holding out her pinky finger.

"Fine." She agreed. "I'll come."

The blonde woman sighed, keeping her half finished drink on the counter and grabbed her coat, ready to go.

"I guess that's that." She smiled slightly, walking out if the club. Somewhere in the distance, she could see Levy and Gajeel dancing wildly, having fun. Jellal and Erza sat in a corner, the latter giggling at something he just said. Juvia, Gray, Wendy and Romeo were probably somewhere there too, just out of her peripheral vision.

"Have a great new year you guys." She mumbled, finally walking out.

In an instant, she was greeted with a cold, harsh wind and a few stray snowflakes. She fished out her phone, texting Levy.

'I'm heading home now. You guys enjoy! 3 Have a blast! .'

On her way home, a flower stand with beautiful white lilies caught her attention. She walked over, pulling out one of them.

"Excuse me sir? How much for a bouquet? Actually...make it two."

The cemetery was deathly quiet, despite being surrounded by the noises of celebrations all around. Lucy made her way through the tombstones, admiring the fairy lights that the people had put up for New Year.

She finally stopped in front of a beautiful white marble headstone, right under a beautiful, lighted tree. Though the tree had no leaves as of now, it was the most beautiful there was out here, for it was a huge cherry blossom.

She set down the bouquet, brushing the thin layer of snow off of the names.

"Hey Mom..Dad.." she greeted, standing back up.

"It's been a while huh? I've missed you both so much. Life's been treating me just fine in case you were wondering." She chuckled.

"Hey! Mom! Dad! Do you know that my 'Adventures of Iris' series has been a huge hit and was a bestseller! It even won an award! I'm so happy! I hope you both are proud of me."

"Hey Mom? You know, Gajeel and Levy have finally started dating! I'd say about time! What do you think? Also.." she leaned closer, whispering as if telling a secret. "Gajeel is planning on proposing to her soon. Isn't is wonderful?" She cheered.

"Also, Erza and Jellal have finally decided on a date! They are getting married on 28th of September! Oh it's going to be so pretty! I can already tell! Although I wonder who'll be the Maid Of Honour.."

"Gray is still a tsundre and Juvia is still crazy in love with him. No surprises there!" Lucy laughed, the corner of her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Although, I feel like it's just a matter of time before they're official too! And Mom! I met the most amazing and talented girl ever! Her name is Wendy! She is super sweet. You would've really liked her!"

"Everyone is doing fine. Laughing, enjoying..Actually, I just came over from the new year celebrations too y'know? No no, it's nothing serious, I'm fine too..it's just that..I hate being the third wheel..and in this case..I was the ninth wheel.."

She laughed, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Oh no mom! Don't worry! I'm fine, I'm totally fine! I'm-I'm...not fine..."

Lucy broke down, sitting down in the snow with a thump. She sobbed, while tiny snowflakes set over her coat and hair, glistening in the surrounding lights.

"I'm..I'm not fine Mom..I'm-I'm still hopelessly in love with him." She managed out between her sobs.

"That-That day..when I was back there..I actually thought that it was my end. That I'll die at the same place where you both did. Where I lost both of you.."

"I was so scared. So scared that I would not be able to escape the fire this time."

"But then he came.. His fire never burned me Mom..but it still stung...and it still stings.."

"I miss him so much. So very much..But I'm losing all hope of ever seeing him again..I don't think I can continue on like this..it's breaking me.."

However, she laughed, wiping away her tears.

"But you know what the funny thing is? I always knew that he'd not be around forever. That he'd leave one day. So I tried to stay away from these emotions as much as possible." She let out a bitter laugh, looking away. "But look where that got me.."

She wiped away her tears one last time before getting up and smiling. "I guess I can't really blame fate for my own foolishness right? Looks like I'll just have to get over it and live with it.." she chuckled, leaning close to the headstone and kissing it gently. "Happy new year Mom, Dad..I love you both."

She walked away, but didn't exit the cemetery. Instead, she headed for another headstone, which was under the huge Fairy Willow Tree.

"Happy New year, Mavis, Zeref. I wish I could've have had more time with him.." she mumbled while she set down the other bouquet there.

"You let your hair grow."

It was like life was breathed into her again when she heard that voice. Quick as a flash, she turned around, and let out a happy laugh, for he stood in front of her.

"Natsu!" She cried, launching herself onto him. He hugged her back, his arms firm and secure against her.

"You came back!"

"I came back."

She broke out of the embrace, looking at him with a tear stricken face. Then, she suddenly smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You jerk!" She shouted. "It's been a year and you act like it's nothing? You're. Just. Like. 'Hey?'" She hit him with ever word she spoke. Finally he grabbed both her arms and held her close to him.

"I'm back, I'm back now. Calm down."

"I will not, I will not calm down!" She sobbed.

"You do realise it was just like, a month for me right?"

She let go again, glaring at him. He put up his hands in surrender, chuckling.

"You look beautiful with long hair."

Lucy blushed when he started playing with her locks.

"Why're you back anyway? And how? What about Ignia?"

He pretended to act hurt which made her giggle a bit. "Well.."

"Hm?"

"Without Igneel there, I didn't really have a reason to stay. As for how.. well we had to settle our 'brotherly disputes'. Why else did you think it took me that long? Besides..there was something that I had to take."

"Take? What?"

"Your answer."

Lucy blushed, instantly remembering their unfinished conversation.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Really now?" He smirked. "Your blush speaks differently."

"It's..it's just because your holding me too close..l-let go!"

"Close?" He raised his eyebrows. "How close?" He asked, securing his hold on her. "This close?" He asked, pulling her even closer.

"N-Natsu-"

"Or this close?" He cut her off, with another pull towards him.

He leaned forward now, his lips brushing her pink ones again.

"Luce.." he whispers against them. "Answer me.."

"Y-yes.." she answered. "I did lie about everything.."

As soon as she finished, he kissed her. No more teasing her or playing with her. It was a kiss that conveyed just how much he was in love with her. Of how much he wanted to be with her. All of those unsaid things were poured into that single kiss, and Lucy heard every one of it, loud and clear.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Being beholden to you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to stay like this forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

•••


End file.
